All I Want
by PsychSugar
Summary: When Edward goes over to Bella's house after Charlie goes to work,Edward and Bella get 'busy' but neither of them are expected to what happens after Charlie get's home early and get caught!It's like in twilight Bella is human and the Cullen's are vampires
1. Chapter 1

Hi people's! So this is my first Twilight fan fiction story. Please give me some credit, if you have any suggestions for my story please do so tell me. I am being open-minded.

**Summary-**When Edward goes over to Bella's house after Charlie goes to work, neither of them are expected to what happens after Charlie get's home early!

**Disclaimer-** Every thing except the plot and some of the phrases belong to me. Stephine Meyer owns everything else!!

_(Bella's POV)_

Isn't it ironic how you ask for something but always forget to ask for something else. For example, when I was six I wanted a bike. When I got my bike I was ecstatic. But unfortunately I didn't have a helmet and couldn't ride it until the next day.

And that story is similar to what happened the other day with Edward and I. Edward usually sneaks in my room after he drops me off and when Charlie is sleeping.

Emmet, Rosalie and Alice had got him a whistle for his vampire birth date. I don't think it is really necessary. Alice calls it the rape whistle, because she thinks I will jump him or something, just because Edward cant handle being _that _close to me. So every now and then he blows the whistle when I get too far.

Stupid whistle.

Anyway, like I was saying, he came over one day, or you can call it night, whatever. You see Charlie doesn't like Edward that much,or at least not enough to let him stay past nine thirty.

When Charlie had a night shift at the police station, Edward came by to stay the night with me. And I remember it like it was just yesterday. Huh, funny thing is, it was yesterday.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Edward." I whispered into his shoulder.**_

_**"Yes, love?" It's funny how I hear his voice every day and yet it still makes the hair on my arm's stand up.**_

_**"Is it still hard for you? Being close to me I mean." I questioned, and I swear I could see that gorgeous crooked smile of his in the dark, but I just thought It was my mind playing tricks on me again.**_

_**No, I wasn't imagining it, I could hear it in his voice. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine." He mumbled in between kissing my hair.**_

_**What is it with him and my hair he likes so much?**_

_**"Fine, shoot." I told him, shifting my body so that I was facing him but still cradled in his arms.**_

_**"You ask that question every night I stay and what is the answer always?"he asked chuckling darkly. As if it's funny. Humph!**_

_**"Well I don't know, I keep thinking you'll change your mind. But you never do." I frowned and he noticed and took the opportunity to give me a kiss.**_

_**And anytime I want to take it further he just pull's away and say's something like, 'Now Now, love be reasonable.' Or like, 'Not tonight Bella'**_

_**Something like this...5...4...3...2...1...**_

_**What? He didn't pull away. Does this mean he changed his mind. Eeeeeeek! But just to make sure....**_

_**I pulled away breathing heavily. "You changed your mind?"**_

_**"Not completely, and one of the reason's is because I hate seeing you sad." He then snaked his hand down my arm and around my waist, clutching me closer. Probably making my heart thump faster against my chest than it already was.**_

_**I wonder If he can not hear my thought's but my heart?**_

_**But while kissing him I didn't think of this after I unbuttoned his shirt. I knew I wouldn't be the one to stop us if we actually did, because I was in love with him and that I knew to be very true. Even though he already knew that, I couldn't say it enough for him to believe me.**_

_**So this is where irony comes in. I got what I wanted but forgot the most important thing. Protection.**_

_**We didn't have protection. And I knew that Edward didn't have any because he was always the one saying he didn't approve of me stashing condom's in my drawer's for safety purposes. So I threw them out, and now here I am, about to have sex with my boyfriend, while my father is out.**_

_**Gasp! What if Charlie walks in on us. Oh you see this is where you don't have to worry when you have a mind reading boyfriend and your best friend is a psycic.**_

_**It actually comes in handy.**_

_**His hands made invisible circles on my back making my shiver under his touch. I still wanted to make sure, in case he regretted it after.**_

_**"Edward" I asked.**_

_**"Love I'm not forcing you to I'm just informing you, and you know that." He said to me.**_

_**"So you're completely sure. 100 % positive because then I don't want you to say It was wrong--" I rambled on and on until I felt his cold lips on mine.**_

_**"I am just trying to protect you Bella." He whispered.**_

_**"Stop saying that! I don't want you to protect me anymore. I just want you. All of you, right here, right now. Forever." I couldn't believe how dumb Edward could be sometimes. Protect me! Ha ha! And look who's the one with the rape whistle! He's the one who needs protecting.**_

_**"Please." I whispered again, for he had his eyes closed.**_

_**"Give me a minute." He said gently careful not to hurt me with his words, but he had already hurt me, by not giving me what I wanted. And that was very simple it wasn't much. Was it?**_

_**"I have one condition if you don't mind?" He whispered bringing me out of my thoughts.**_

_**"Anything."**_

_**"You will and can not argue with me here." He warned and waited for my response. I just nodded I think a little too quickly. Then he continued." I get to be in charge."**_

_**OK either he was crazy or he was just joking!**_

_**"What? That is not fair--." I argued back but got interrupted bu Edward's cold hands on my lips sezieng me from speaking.**_

_**"You promised." He whispered back blowing his sweet smell in my face. Darn those evil delicious lips of his that made me give in!**_

_**"Fine but you have to let me take over for a few minutes." I told him, and it actually sounded like I was asking.**_

_**"Alright, deal?" He asked in between kisses.**_

_**"Deal." I agreed back.**_

_**And before we knew it we were at it. Not to fast, not to slow but perfect. It was absolute pleasure. Hearing him moan my name made me feel so wanted and loved.**_

_**After a couple of minutes, He was back on top of me, being careful of his weight, managing the activates. But who cares if he was crushing me? The closer he was to my body, the easier it would be the next time and the next time and the next time...**_

_**Get a grip girl! Just think about Edward and ONLY Edward. From this point on you are forbidden from thinking of anything but him and his muscular abs and enormous biceps that were holding me firmly down, and his soft luscious lips, and that hair! Oh that hair that I could just spend all day touching.**_

_**That's more like it Bella.**_

_**"Edward." I moaned, as he gently sucked the bottom of my throat. He knew just what to do to make me go wild. And it was just driving me nuts that he was the one in charge.**_

_**Screw our deal, I flipped him over and as soon as I was on top of him, started to take my time, saving his lips for last, admiring him.**_

_**"Bella please stop, just hurry." he moaned again.**_

_**We took our time savoring every part of us, until it was time. We had saved the best part for last.**_

_**Edward positioned him self on top of me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were a softer color, a golden butterscotch, the lightest I had every seen them in the last 2 years with him.**_

_**He had a good hunting trip I assume.**_

_**" Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked me.**_

_**" I've never been surer than anything in the world. I told you I wanted you. Always. So why not start not." I confessed.**_

_**"Alright but if I even hurt you in the slightest way you--" **_

_**"The only way you'll be hurting me is if you don't hurry up!" I yelled, not that loud, I didn't want to scare the poor guy, or sound eager. Not that I was ahem.**_

_**He smiled my favorite smile and pressed himself closer to me and gently went inside me. **_

_**"Edwa-." I managed to choke out before the voice I hoped I wouldn't hear came into my thoughts**_

_**"Isabella Marie Swan!"**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

So? What do you think? Should I continue? If you do wish I continue please review and tell me what you think....

Again thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I had alot of fun reading the comments! And I want to thank-starhealr and leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too for the comments!

Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy! P.S This chapter will have alot of fluff!! as in alot of cute moments for Bella and Edward! Enjoy...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recap of last chapter-

_"Isabella Marie Swan!"_

_(Bella's Pov)_

Please let it be a dream! Please let it be a dream! Please let it be a dream.....!

"BELLA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Charlie scram, probably waking up the whole town.

I didn't have to open my eyes to see his face. He was probably still in his uniform, belt and everything, super red, probably from the heat in this room. Man was it hot in here!

Phew!

"You..." Charlie pointed at Edwrad that was already in his pants, how did he get dressed so fast? Oh vampire.

"Dad Edward didn't do anything, blame it all on me ok?" I told him. My eyes were already getting teary. Who knows what Charlie will do to Edward. Maybe he'll let him off easy and put a restraining order against him. Or make him move half way around the world, I couldnt live with that and broke into tears.

Edward came to my side instantly but was pulled off by Charlie, I pushed him off me and hugged my self, clutching my knees to my chest.

I was going to loose Edward and I knew it.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Charlie asked me kneeling down beside me. "Did he hurt you?" He said automaticlly.

"No." I choked out, still sobbing, I ran to Edward and he pulled me close to him, it felt so right with him. I cried harder because I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him.

"Shh Bella, calm down I'm right here." He said in a hushed voice, soothing me, but I kept on crying on his shoulder with Charlie's eyes watching us.

"Giver her to me." Charlie yelled and yanked me away from Edward. I scremed.

"Let me go! I want to be with Edward!" I pushed and yanked away from his strong grip but gave in. He was too strong.

"Charlie please don't hurt her." Edward said, I heard his voice closer this time so he musta've been walking toward us.

"You stay back! Do not tell me what to do. As a matter of fact get out of this house! I never want to see you within 1 mile from us." Charlie continued to hold me against his chest.

It felt so wrong here. I wanted to be in Edward's arm where it was just peaceful.

"No." I heard Edward say, much closer this time.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked dumfounded.

"I said no, Bella is old enough to decide what she get's to do with her life, let her choose." I cried more harder, who was he kidding!

"There is no way! Bella get down stairs and put some ice where ever it hurts sweetie." He gentley said, letting me go only making me run to Edward's side and stain his shirt more than it was already.

All three of us walked down the stairs quietly, awkwardly of course. Edward and I sat down on the sofa, while Charlie sat down on his one armed chair.

"Separate." He said to us, for Edward had his arms around me and me on his lap.

We stayed silent, and stayed where we were, and Charlie did not like that and sat up. "I said..."

But before he could finish Edwrad let go of me making me whimper.

"Aw Bella please don't make me feel worse than I already am." He kissed my hair lightly and I couldn't help but smile. I still wonder how I got so lucky.

"We need to talk." Charlie belowed as he sat back down.

"Yeah we do." I whispered and scooted from Edward to please my father. Lighten the mood you know? But I only scooted the amount my heart was allowed to be away from Edward, which was barley a inch.**( A/N I love that phrase! It's very cheesey I know but it's still cute!! :) **

"I suggest you both see other people." Charlie said. And right as he finished we both yelled at the same time, "No!"

"I say so and what I say goes."

"I am not a child anymore dad I am responsible for my own actions!" I screamed. I had never raised my voice at Charlie before, and Charlie realized also because he glared at me and Edward.

Mostly at Edward though.

" You are still under my house. Which means my rules. That meaning no Edward." He said making me burst out laghing.

"Do you think just because you say Edward is'nt allowed here I'm going to stop seeing him?" I asked between giggles.

"Bella has a point Charlie, she is 18 already." Edward said speaking for the first time.

"She's my daughter!" Charlie yelled as he stood up, towering over Edward.

Well not for long though. Because Edward stood up also and replied.

"She's my fiance." He said simply.

My eyes widdend in horror at the last word. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and groaned loud enough for Edward and Charlie to hear.

_Edward had spilled the beans at the worst possible time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The fight between the two people I loved-

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I am sooo happy! But I wouldn't mind a little bit more comments....! So this is Chapter 3!! I know this took a while but it's better than nothing! Enjoy and don't forget to review. This chapter will be long for everyone that want's more drama and etc.! Tell your friends and it will mean the world to me! On with the story-- =D**

_(Recap of last chapter)_

_"She's my fiance." He said simply._

_My eyes widdend in horror at the last word. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and groaned loud enough for Edward and Charlie to hear._

_Edward had spilled the beans at the worst possible time._

(Bella's Pov)

This had to be the worst and best day of my entire life.

The worst because of two things. One, Edward and I had got caught having sex by my dad, Charlie. And two because, Edward had spilled the beans about us being engaged.

But it was the best day because....Edward and I had our first time!

It was pure pleasure! Why did my dad have to walk in? Ugh! Such bad timing he has....

Anyway, on with what Charlie said about Edward and I getting engaged.

Charlie ran out the room to the coat closet. And I knew what he was going to get.

I franctly got off my seat, " Dad! Now hold on a second! Listen to me please!"

"Bella stand back!" He mumbled still searching for his bullet box. _**(A/N Charlie didn't have his bullet's in the gun b/c he was just at work working on a case not out in the open)**_

"DAD!!" I screeched.

Edward and Charlie looked at me and stopped what they were doing. Thankfully Charlie stopped.

"Can you please listen to me Dad?" I yelled. My heart was racing fast, Edward was not going to get hurt because of me! I wouldn't allow it. I would be blaming my self forever.

Edward came to my side and soothed my hair down and whispered in my ear, making sure Charlie couldn't hear, "I won't let him hurt you." he said, his delicious breath soothing me nerves.

It wasn't me I was worried about, it was him.

"But..." I began to say when something fell from the coat closet. I watched as Charlie bent down and opened the box, he popped something in something else that was also black.

Then it hit me.

"DAD!!" I screamed as Edward pulled me away and faced me to the kitchen, with my back to Edward and Charlie.

"No Edward! Let me go!" I tried, to push him gently, trying to see what Charlie was doing but stopped when I heard a loud band against the wall and Edward's hand pry themselves away from me. I quickly turned around to find Charlie on top of Edward punching him again and again.

"Stop! Please stop! Both of you! You're going to get hurt!" I yelled as they rolled and Edward on top of Charlie. Edward wasn't really hurting Charlie he was just struggling him to stay down.

I cried harder and slid down the wall clutching my knees closer to me and sobbing in my arms. They wouldn't listen to me.

Of course they wouldn't listen to me, they were too busy beating each other up.

"Please stop." I whispered pathetically. I tried again, but this time louder." Please Stop!"

Breathing heavily I stood up and walked to the both men who were laying on the floor looking like idiots, still punching each other.

"I SAID STOP!!" I yelled. They immediately stopped and turned to face me. My throat was aching from screaming so much and my eyes were blood shot red from crying. Which I still was.

"You both are acting ridiculous! Edward you know why you can't fight my dad and I am glad you didn't but your acting childish! Dad how could you!? I love Edward and just because I choose to marry him, you go run off and fight him? May I remind you that I am 18 a legal adult!" After I finished my short speech. They both got off the floor and glared at each other.

Well it was actually only my father glaring at Edward.

"Dad, stop it already! Look at me! And only me! Edward has done nothing to you! He means the world to me. Please don't suck the life out of me. Because you know if you hurt Edward, you hurt me also. And I know for sure you don't want me hurting inside." Glowering at my father was an easy thing when you were furious at him.

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling closer to his cold body. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as I carried on crying.

"Bella..." Charlie began but Edward stopped him.

"Charlie, can I have a moment with my Be--" he stopped before saying "My Bella" and sighed. " I mean Bella?"

I smiled up at him. His eyes were glistening and if he wasn't a vampire I was positive he would be crying. Though the question was, why?

Edward walked with me to the Kitchen before Charlie had a chance to answer.

The moment we entered the kitchen Edward placed me on the counter and looked me straight in the eye.

He didn't say anything at first and I though he was mad at me for screaming at him. I couldn't blame him. So I began.

"Edward look I'm sorry for screaming at you, but I didn't want you to get hurt." I said in a shaky horse voice. Edward was shaking his head before I could finish my sentence.

"Bella, love, don't forget that I am not human..." He trailed off and smirked. I gasped. How could I forget. Of course Edward wasn't going to get hurt. Vampires don't die unless they go to the Volturi.

I muttered, "Crap." I looked down and stared at my hands that were perfectly wound together by Edward's soft one's.

Edward's smile faded once he heard what Charlie was thinking from the other room. I looked up at him waiting for his answer. Edward just stroked my wrist's with his thumb and turned his head to the kitchen door.

And right on cue Charlie came in and said, "Bella I would like to speak to you..." He said sternly, with evident hatred in his eyes, and then continued, "Alone..."

_**What do you think???? Hope you had a nice Valentine's Day and I will be posting up as soon as I can! **_

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 4 --**_

_**Charlie grabbed my hand roughly and gripped my shoulder and yelled in my face, "Don't make the same mistake I made!" He then waited for my response but he got nothing, so he raised his hand and slapped me two times on my left cheek. I was so utterly shocked I didn't hear when Edward cam in the room**_

_**Oh an for all that are wondering how come Edward didn't hear Charlie walk in the house when they were kissing and stuff??.... well he was too into the lovey dove stuff with Bella that he didn't hear.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

**A/n- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! it means the world to me! Have fun reading it and review please!**

_(Recap of Chapter 3)_

_And right on cue Charlie came in and said, "Bella I would like to speak to you..." He said sternly, with evident hatred in his eyes, and then continued, "Alone..."_

_(Bella's POV)_

"Dad were not done talking. One more minute." I wasn't going to give in and sound sweet. I had to remain strong and stand up for what and who I love.

Charlie didn't move and stayed looking at me. I knew what I had to do to make him leave the room, so I turned back to Edward and then back to my dad.

I groaned and grabbed a handful of Edward's shirt. Pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him passionately, showing my stubborn father what we were 'discussing' about.

The next thing I heard was the kitchen door slaming shut, making a giggle escape my lips as I pulled away from Edward.

He looked at me, half smiling, taking my breath away. "You shouldn't have done that Bella. He's just trying to talk to you."

I sighed a heavy dramatic sigh. "I don't need to talk to him. You can just tell me what he wants to talk to me about. Simple as that."

"Bella..." He warned.

Edward unwrapped his arms from my wait and went to the cupborad were the cups were. I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a glass of water." He said smiling slightly. Obviously knowing what my exspretion was.

"Since when do you drink water?"

"Since your father noticed I don't act human." He grabbed a cup and placed it under the water disspenser that was in whole on the door of the refrigerator. **(A/N does anyone know what they are called? they are connected on the door of the fridge and you have to push the cup foward to exspose the water or ice?? i forgot what they are called!)**

I gasped. Had my father suspected that Edward doesn't do any human stuff? Uh oh, were in big trouble if he does find out anything else....

I looked back up at Edward and saw him struggling with the water disspenser. I smiled and jumped off the counter to where Edward was.

I grabbed the hand that was placed in the wrong direction, placed my hand on top of his, so we were both holding the cup, motined it right, and pressed the button that said, water.

The water came out with a loud ssssss sound and I smiled down at the cup knowing Edward was looking down at me. I couldn't resit, so I looked up.

Gold met Brown, and brown met gold in the same second Edward grinned.

Edward sighed contently as my head layed on his chest and his cheek on the top of my head, smelling my hair...for the tenth time in two hours.

I smiled from ear to ear and looked up at him. And the moment our eyes met again, I knew I was ready to be with him forever and that meaning eternity in our case.

"You know Bella, maybe your father's right." his smile faded.

I frowned as well, looking him straight in the eye, making sure he wasn't joking around. "What are you talking about Edward?" He was now really scaring me. His face held no exssprestion.

"I mean maybe it's not a good idea that were together." Again no emotion in his face or tone this time.

I started breathing heavily. Was he kidding? "Wh-what?" I stuttured.

"You heard me Bella, please don't make me say it again." He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "Your father wants to talk to you...now."

" I'm not going. Tell me what you meant by that Edward! Do you still want me around? If that's what it is then you could have told me! Instead of giving me a heart attack! I can't be away from you. We can't be apart!" I looked down at my feet when I paused. "You don't know what I have to go through when your away hunting. You don't have any idea what it's like to cry your self to sleep when someone you love is away. But if you don't want me, just tell me." At this point I was crying, I was slightly shaking and my breathing was hard to control.

Edward said nothing and continued to stare away from me, away from my eyes, away from the truth he held, and from the hurt and pain on my face. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave!"

"I do want you. But your father doesn't. I had no intention to do this to you Bella! He is planning on throwing you out! How do you think I could live with my self if you had to leave! Even though your 18, you still need someone who can take care of you and will always take care of you! Which is not me! I can't do that Bella. I can't always be putting you in this kind of risk. What happens if you start living in my house and you start bleeding for god know's what! And Jasper takes a snap at you! Or even Rosalie or Esme or Carlisle or Emmet or Alice...or even me Bella! I could do that to you! Hurt you more than you already are."

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from the living room. Obviously getting impatient. But I had no intention on talking to Charlie. I wanted to ask Edward what he meant by he couldn't take care of me. Was he going to leave me? Had Alice seen Edward leave me? I had to talk to Alice now but my father wanted to talk about how I was being irresponsible and blah blah blah.

"Go and we'll talk after." Edward's velvet voice brought me out of my thought's. I had not taken my eyes away from him and niether did he. As I turned to the living room, still not taking my eye's away from him, I barely whispered, "You said you would never leave me after what happened."

"Walk faster Bella! I'm not getting any younger here!" I groaned and walked even slower, showing my father that I was bored and didn't need this talk with him.

When I reached the arm chair I sat down and waited for him to speak. He looked like he was waiting for me to say something too. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"What?" I spit out, trying to sound the strongest I could. Tears were on the verge to fall but I needed them for later, just in case Edward did plan on leaving me.

"Don't do this Bella. Think about Jacob and all your friends. You won't be the same if your married." His eyes looked like he was about to cry, but I didn't feel one bit of pity for him.

"Your right! I won't be the same, because I'll be the with the one I love but that's never enough for you is it? You can never stand to see me happy! And what about Jacob? How did he end up in all this crap? I know you want me to marry Jacob and all but I don't love him! I don't love him! Edward is planning on leaving me already! And we haven't even disscused it!" This time it sounded like I was talking to my self. " Maybe I am better off dead."

I heard a growl from the kitchen and knew it was Edward. He was mad at me, mad at me for loving him and for everything else I did.

Charlie stood up and lifted me up by the shoulder, not tightly but not softly either. "Don't do this Bella! Don't make the same mistake I made!" He waited for my response, but got nothing, and he didn't like it. He then suprised me, he slapped my on my cheek and threw me across the room. I closed my eyes waiting for Edward's hand to be around my waist, protecting me from the pain, but the only thing I felt was the wall hitting the back of my head with the greatest amount of impact. And I saw everything fade to black.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

I am in a amazing mood this week! So I'm uploading 3 chapters! Don't you just love me!? lol Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! luv you guys! This chapter is a little longer than the others but since I have a lot of ideas, it will be faster!! Enjoy Chapter 5!

xoxoxo Natyy :)

Disclaimer- Everything here belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!!

(Recap of Chapter 4)

I closed my eyes waiting for Edward's hand to be around my waist, protecting me from the pain, but the only thing I felt was the wall hitting the back of my head with the greatest amount of impact. And I saw everything fade to black.

(Bella's POV)

As I drifted, I dreamed.

I heard the voice of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted. But the angel's voice was fairly familiar, and knew it from somewhere. But where?

And why was he telling me to wake up? I was dead! I wanted to tell him I was okay, but I couldn't find my voice in the deep water, which was dragging me down.

"Carlisle, she's still not awake! When is this going to wear off? " The angel's voice asked, evident frustration in his voice.

"I'm okay." I groaned in a cracking voice, but didn't know why, I hadn't thought those words, much less say them. My head was hurting so much. It felt like an ax had burst and pieces were flying to the back of my head. I tried opening my eyes but nothing happened. This time I shut them tight, to see if they were just heavy to lift up, but it didn't work, they were shut too tight for my weak body.

"Love? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" The angel voice asked me. And then he said away from me, "Carlisle, she's not waking up. What should we do?"

"Edward give it time. I see in about 30 seconds she'll be waking up. But I wouldn't be surprised if she was listing in on us right now." A little soft voice whispered. It was female of course and had a loving tone, making me shiver. Again didn't know why, though.

I counted backwards from 30 and right on cue, the angel voice asked me, "Bella?"

I nodded, my eyes closed still and felt a cold hand on my forehead. It was better than a ice pack! The hand gently made it's way down my cheek and down to my lips, using the thumb to softly careccrease it.

"Can you hear me sweetheart?"

This time I stayed silent, thinking over something that I had caught and needed the answer to.

Was he my boyfriend? Husband? What was he to me? I didn't know the answers to my own questions and my head throbbed at all the thinking I was doing. I knew what that meant, I had to rest. But I didn't want to. With all these loving voices near me how could anyone? So I just gave in to the soft cold hand and let the darkness take over me. But not before I heard the soft female voice gasp.

I tried to stay awake, to know the cause of her gasp. And then that's when I heard it. The answer to all my question's.

The beautiful female voice said to no one to particular, "She fell back asleep, but she doesn't know who or where she is when she wakes up."

"That's not possible Alice, she has to know, the impact wasn't fatal to damage that much of the brain." Another voice said sternly.

"Fine! No one believe me! But no one come crying to me saying I was right!" After that she stormed off and down the steps, fairly angry.

She was right. Who was I? And where was I?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Alice's POV)

I know Edward loved Bella with all his heart, but if he loved her so much he should give her some space. The space she needed when she was going to wake up, which was in exactly 2 hours.

Sigh. I just wish they'd listen to me, just once!

And I mean, I loved Bella like my own sister, and I wanted what was best for her, and that was some space. But no one would give her space. They were worried, of course but she was going to be fine, eventually.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked me from behind. I turned my head slightly, and he sat down beside me, resting his hand on my knee.

"Yes?" I asked, when he stayed silent.

"What exactly did you see?" I sighed, I knew this question would come up, and I was prepared for it, so I began telling the vision.

"Well, Bella should wake up in about 2 hours and when she does....she won't know us, or anything. I saw her eyes widened when she saw Edward, obviously because of his eyes, or knowing Bella it would be because she thinks someone that beautiful can't exist...and she started crying because she wanted Charlie. And since we couldn't bring Charlie there and we couldn't go take her to Charlie she cried more harder, making Edward hurt too, which hurts me and when there's a hurt me, there's a hurt everybody."

When I finished Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme were downstairs hearing the story. Rosalie on the foot of the couch with her head on Esme's knees, and Jasper and Emmet on the couch across the room. There was an awkward silence until I broke it yelling at everyone.

"OK, can everyone stop!?" I yelled getting off the couch.

"We haven't done anything." Rosalie said, her gentle voice annoying the crap out of me. Probably Jasper was controlling her, because she knew Rose was stronger than me.

"Exactly! You guys are moping around just because Bella is sleeping! She does that every night and you all aren't like this! And I know why...because you think you all are going to have to change her if she doesn't make it right? Well you're all wrong. Because Bella is going to be fine!" I didn't give them a chance to answer back and sprinted to my room slamming the door, probably breaking it in two.

And you want to know why I was acting like this? Well because I knew everyone was hurting inside and so was I, so I decided to hide my pain by pretending to be strong. And I didn't want anyone to see me when I was not all strong and my usual hipper self.

But I wondered why Jasper hadn't calmed me down. He would have by now, so why hadn't he--.

But I couldn't finish my thought because a vision appeared in my head, scaring me to pieces. And that was very hard. Ask anyone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Bella's POV)

1 hour and 58 minutes later.

"Edward I need to speak to you! Now!" That sweet female voice whisper/shouted, waking me up.

"Alice..." Another voice warned. The tone was firm but fair and sounded muscular and big.

"No Emmet! Edward needs to know what happened when Chief Swan comes!"

Boy did that scare them. The room went silent. Hmmmm, so the beautiful voice's name was Edward. Suitable name for a beautiful voice. WAIT WHAT? Swan? That was my dad. Why were they all scared of my dad?

I had so many questions that needed to be answered and one of them was...why did I remember my fathers name but not my own?

Ugh! I thought frustrated. OK time to wake up, whoever you are!

Alright now gently lift your left eye which is closer to peek.....no no the other left! That one! Yes yes yes....

I gasped when I saw the face that was so close to mine, and was blinded and shut my eye.

"Carlisle, come quick!" The guy named Edward yelled.

"But Edward, Charlie will be here in exactly--" But she got cut off.

"Shh! She's waking up!" Another gentle female voice, but not the same one whispered.

And that she was me. I was waking up. I don't know how, I don't know why but I was waking up and when I opened my eyes my mind went blank and I forgot the things that happened in the last 3 hours.

Completely.

I opened my eyes only to find a bright white light shining my eyes. I closed them for a second to absorb the light, and then opened them again.

The room was filled with sighs, from the corner and the edge of the bed. But there was one right near my ear.

I shifted my eyes to the sound, to find the most gorgeous creature in the world, standing beside me, staring deep in my eyes.

His eyes were a golden brown, and his face was pale. His hair was a bronze color and it was shifted to one side. Perfectly combed. From the look of his posture, he should be wearing jeans and I could see the teal color of the shirt near the bed.

The gorgeous stranger spoke to me like I was the only person he cared for. "Oh Bella, thank god."

I was confused, so I responded, "Ummm, I'm sorry do I know you?"

He didn't respond, he just kept looking deep in my eyes, widened his and blinked. And then whispered, "You were right Alice."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun Dun Dun Duuun!! :) I'm sorry it took me 5 day's to post! My computer was so darn stupid it didn't let me! :( Again Sorry! And sorry for the cliffy at the end!

Important!! PLEASE READ!!!

Important A/N! Please Read!

As you all know, my story All I Want is not very popular but since I know that people on fan fiction don't review, because they are lazy. And I understand, sometimes I forget to review on my favorite stories too! Anyway I want to give you all a choice---

Questions- Should I first finish Bella's pov, or go straight to Edward's?

Option's-

1) Finish Bella's POV first, then when finished, go to Edward's POV.

2) Only do up to Chapter 5 and then go to the 5 Chapter's of Edward, then continue Bella's later on.

3) Not finish the story at all.

4) Finish Bella's POV (finish the whole story) and then make a sequel to Edward's POV.

Review and tell me which one you think I should choose! Tell me the number and the reason why you think. Thank you so much everybody! xoxoxo Natyy :)

(P.S Everyone who is reading this is SUPER TWILIGHT TAGGED!! Meaning that you have to answer 10 questions about the movie, the books or other questions of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or even Midnight Sun! Have fun and don't forget to TAG other people!)

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Thank you all for reviewing! your the best! all of you! VERRY LONG CHAPTER!! This chapter has a lot of describing and thoughts, b/c remember she doesn't remember anything! **

**Anyway back to the story which you all are dying to read! :) Remember to Review! **

**xoxo Natyy :)**

_Italic's- are Bella's thoughts._

Normal- Is just her thinking.

_(Recap Of Last Chapter)_

_I was confused, so I responded, "Ummm, I'm sorry do I know you?"_

_He didn't respond, he just kept looking deep in my eyes, widened his and blinked. And then whispered, "You were right Alice."_

_(Bella's POV)_

The walls in the room were a light mint green color. With two white lines going around the whole room, by the middle of the wall. The room was very big. From what I could see I was laying on a king sized bed, there was a side table on my right, a dark white color, that included 3 drawers and a top lay a matching lamp.

_Why do I recognize this room so much? Ugh, my head! _I thought.

I lifted my other arm that was not connected to the IV and placed it on the back of my head, and everyone in the room stiffened up, like they didn't want me to know something. I felt a thick clot around the back of my head and winced at the contact. The gorgeous boy that was closer reached up with his hand and placed a strand of hair that was stuck to my lips, behind my ear.

I watched in amazement and confusion.

"Hi Bella." A soft female voice called out from the doorway. I tried straining my neck higher to see who had called out, but failed when my head and lower back shot up with a great amount of pain, and groaned loudly.

"Alice....Can I speak with you for a moment?" This other female voice asked. Her hair was a light brown and it lay on top of her shoulder, she wore a decent skirt with a matching top, it didn't look like something she would wear out, to dinner, it looked like a comparable pair of clothes.

The two girls walked out of the room, leaving me with one female and four male's.

My reaction's kicked in once the two people left and I asked, "Who are you?" in a voice so soft I didn't even hear. Now talk about freaky!

_Ow ow ow ow! Pain_! I sighed, _note to self- don't think too much_.

"My name's Carlisle, this is Rosalie." The thin man gestured toward maybe the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had honey blond hair that was fairly tied in a side pony tail, and her bangs to one side, taking my breath away. She wore what looked like to be pajamas. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave a soft smile, reviling a pair of white teeth. She gracefully stood up and walked slowly to the edge of the bed, placing a loving hand on my knee which was covered in a green comforter.

The thin man with light dirty blond hair continued, "This is Emmet and Jasper." He motioned toward two male's. One of them was a tall thin boy, or man, that wore simple jeans and a gray shirt, then he wore on top of it a black jacket, maybe leather or something.

The boy next to him was more muscular and was taller, he had black short-cut hair and had on a pair of superman pants, pajamas, and a red and white sleeveless shirt, matching to the pants. I gave a soft giggle as I stared at his feet, which were slippers, of superman of course.

They all smiled when I laughed. I stopped giggling. And they stopped smiling also.

_Was I being kidnapped or something?_

"And this is Edward." I looked to the chair that was placed next to my bed, and stared into a pair of black eyes. The boy stared in to mine for a moment while I gasped, and then he looked down and placed his head in his white hands, groaning and then said in a harsh tone to someone, "You don't have to remind me Emmet."

I was too caught up in the boys features to hear what they replied. He was pale, a little more than me and his jaw was set tight. He was tense, I could tell.

And what happened next, don't blame me ok!? I didn't who he was, why he was here, or what he was doing here. But something in me reacted when he looked up again.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his soft, pale, cheek. It was cold as ice. I jerked my hand away quickly. And it wasn't because of how cold it was, it was because I felt a spark up and down my arm and it stung, not hard but a stinging paper cut.

He felt it too because he slightly jumped, a knee-jerk reaction.

The two girls walked gracefully back into the room, and the shortest one walked up to me. She said, "Bella, my name's Alice. Do you remember me?" Her tone was a little above a whisper. Her clothing were a little shocking to me. She had on a pair of expensive jeans (and I didn't know how I knew though, so try to keep up with me) he shirt said Hollister in white lettering and it was a pinkish-redish.

I shook me head side to side, getting uncomfortable. Seven beautiful people in one closed room....I mean gimme a break here people!

"Alice she's still in shock, back up a bit." The boy closest to me said. What was his name again? Edwin? Emmet? No that was the--. I stopped thinking because someone cleared there throat. beside the table.

"Let's give Edward and Bella a moment, you guys." It was the honey blond girl spoke up, winking at....Edward....(It felt funny saying it) and then they all left me in the room to fend for my self.

He stared at me for a moment before standing up and walking to the window. I stared in confusion as he opened the window and then stuck his head out. After a full two minutes he walked back and sat down resting his elbows near my arm.

"Bella I'm Edward Cullen, do you remember me?" He hesitated softly. Edward's voice was like sweet honey, his breath blew in my face leaving me with rapid breathing at how sweet it tasted.

I ignored his question and asked my own, "Where's my father?"

I must have had a scared facial expression because he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek in his palm and whispered. "I will not hurt you Bella, you have nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel any better I'll bring Alice in. Or even Rosalie because I know you have grown very fond of her and know your feelings toward her have changed. I could bring in Emmet if it would make you happy, so he can hold me down if you think I'm going to hurt you. But you have to belive me that I have no intention in hurting you, actually quite the opposite."

He rambled on and on until...I think Alice spoke from behind the door and said, "He's telling the truth! He won't hurt you. And to prove it..." She stormed in and pointed at Edward (Hmmm, still felt funny on my tongue) and continued," Go on Edward, show her you won't hurt her! Give her a big sloppy one! OK, well not sloppy but a quick peck, cuz you don't want to scare her, now do we--" She was the funniest of all the rest I could tell, because she was trying to break the tension between Edward and I.

I cut her off, smiled at the complete strangers which I was growing fond to, and said "Does rambling run in the family?"

Edward and....Uh...the other...girl....Ugh! I forgot her name! What is wrong with me!? Anyway they both stared at me and broke into laughter, causing the rest of the family to join the group.

They must have been eavesdropping, because no one I know has that good of hearing, from all the way down stairs.

When they stopped they were smiling down at me and I shifted in the bed and asked another question and I pretty sure I already asked someone this but didn't get a answer.

"Where's my father?"

"He isn't here...right now, sweetheart. And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self, I'm Esme." She smiled a soft smile and stepped froward carefully not to disturb my IV hand, she came around the bed and placed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"Where is my father?" I asked again, they could be lying or maybe telling the truth. But how was I to know?

I looked at all there faces and stopped at Alice's because she was the one who spoke up and said directly to Edward, "I told you so!" She turned back to Esme and the others, took a deep breath and asked, "Who wants to tell her?"

Everyone backed up a step and turned there glare to Edward who stayed right where he was, and by the way....he was still staring at me!

_Why why why? Do I have something on my face...? Oh I get it! He thinks I'm hideous!? Of course, should have known._

"Good luck Eddie!" Alice chimed with a bright smile, but I could see the pain behind it; she was trying so hard to hide something...but what?

"Never call me Eddie, again Alice!" Edward turned around glaring at her with evil eyes. I asked again," Where is my father!?" Although this time I yelled it. Everyone except Alice and Edward left the room, they closed the door and Alice stood at the tip of the bed.

"Bella, your father has gotten in some trouble." Alice said.

"Nice way to put it, Alice!" Edward said to her causing my mouth to drop open. My _father? _He was always the one putting _other _people in trouble.

While they were discussing silently, though I could still hear them, I was thinking over a memory that flashed through me.

I saw my father grab me roughly and throw me across the floor, and a boy flashed in the room, running up to me and making his way with his hand to the back of my head, where the pain was increasing by the minute. Before he could smell it, his jaw tensed up and he got stiff, and not even a full 3 seconds had past. Then the vision faded and I was greeted back with the green walls and Alice and Edward.

"What happened to me? Why am I here? Am I supposed to know you people? Are there other things I should know? Why is my father in trouble?!" The questions backfired and burst out my mouth with a burst of intuition, and once the first word slipped, I couldn't control them. I wanted these questions answered. I _needed _the answers.

Edward spoke directly to me, separating every word carefully, "You got in a bit of trouble and hurt your head, therefor causing why you don't remember anything. This is our house, and in this room is where my father does all his patience work... but Carlisle is a special trained doctor. You are supposed to know us, though you don't. Alice is your best friend and I am...your...uh...." He paused looking up at Alice for words or explanations, she pretended to zip her mouth and flung her hand back, throwing away the imaginary key, so he continued, " Your boyfriend....."

"I don't have a boyfriend, I never had a boyfriend! What are you talking about?" I saw my choice of words hurt him real bad, because he placed his head in his hands.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea....." Alice chimed in, biting her lower lip, regretting it all. Sadness covered her once estatic features.

And sadly I regretted saying that to Edward. I mean I barley knew the guy and I was already attracted to him. And maybe he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said, more like a question than a statement.

They both looked toward the door, and groaned."What is it?" I asked. Then footsteps made there way up the stairs and down the hall, closer to us three.

And that's when Charlie walked in the room. His eyes were blazing red and he almost looked like a.....killer.

**I am sooo SORRY! I took long on this chapter so it could be long! I think it's too much but oh well! your the judge not me! Hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

**Oh wait! I forgot one thing! remember I had you guys choose on what I had to do for Edward's POV! Well...the results are in and I will..........**

**(drum roll)**

**I will finish All I Want first then when I finish I do a sequel to Edward's POV!**

**xoxo Natyy :)**

**2,395 words!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

**Nothing much to say...! But remember to Review and it will make me =D and I will update faster! BTW!! Charlie is ****NOT REPEAT NOT!! **** A VAMPIRE!! This chapter is more of a Alice & Bella moment. Like a goodbye sister..! OOPS I mean..oh what ever just read the chapter before I spill something else.**

**xoxo Natyy :)**

_(Recap)_

_They both looked toward the door, and groaned."What is it?" I asked. Then footsteps made there way up the stairs and down the hall, closer to us three._

_And that's when Charlie walked in the room. His eyes were blazing red and he almost looked like a.....killer._

_(Bella's POV)_

Charlie was never the one to carry his gun, unless it was on his job. And yet here he was...with the gun....though I didn't know why.

"Charlie may I speak with you for a moment?" Alice's eyes widened as she stepped closer to my father, which by the way was looking at Edward with a mixture of hatred, pain, and something else I never saw in my dad, regret. Regret for what, though?

Because I mean I would have seen regret on his face when I came back into his life, or when mom left him and he had to sign the divorce papers. But this was the first time in my...wait _how old am I?_

Never mind that.

Anyway Alice was close to Charlie now, but Edward stayed right where he was, in his seat next to me, his body was shifted so he could see my father and me at the same time.

"Dad?" I asked, confused.

"You little---" Charlie began to say but was cut off, by no one other than Edward.

"Chief Swan, let's not discuss this in here, please, for the sake of Bella. Talk with me downstairs." Then he stood up and started making his way to the door.

And then that's when I said it, "Edward don't leave me....please." I pleaded.

_Was that ME?_

Oh no. I didn't say that! I wasn't supposed to say that!

_Then how come he's staring at you, you dimwit!_

Oh no, no no no no! This isn't happening! I haven't said that! I didn't say that!

"Alice you go, I'll stay with Bella..."

"But we _all _need to talk. As in you, Charlie, Bella and I." Her glares were sent between Edward and Charlie who I thought would burst any minute now and say, "Gotcha!" And then he would smile and hug me, and everything would go back to normal. Because nothing was making sense.

And as if Alice read my mind, she told me to stay seated, because I didn't have the ability to stand up. So a second later she came back in with a wheel chair and Edward groaned and said, "I think you took it too far, Alice."

"Do you want to carry her downstairs?" Alice gave him a knowing glare as if saying _'Like you would really carry her...!' _

So for the next 5 minutes or so, Edward and Alice tried to place me in the white and blue wheel chair, with Charlie still standing off to the side, still glaring. When we made it downstairs I couldn't believe my eyes. The room was white and was full of antiques. It was beautiful. I was amazed at how tidy everything was too. Every single corner of the room.

"Would you like something to drink, Charlie?" Esme's sweet voice came into my thoughts as she asked my father. He just shook is head, looking at me, obviously for an explanation.

_But I don't have one! _I mentally told him. Edward cleared his throat and began to tell me the story. He began to tell me that we were in love and that he had proposed to me a few months ago. I also learned that Alice, Rosalie and I were best friends. He told me that we were engaged. I had known him a little over two years now and life with him was amazing. (That last part Alice added, which Edward denied, but by the way he looked at me, I think Alice was telling the truth.)

_Look at the mess you got your self into for being clumsy! _

"OK, look. I'm sorry I don't remember anything. But I can't stay here, knowing that were supposed to be in love. Because I don't love you, Edward. And I'm sorry, I can't remember but it's my fault for being so clumsy, you shouldn't have to take the blame, or whatever your trying to do." I said shaking my head. "I...I want to go home..." Tears were on the verge of falling off the corners of my eyes. I felt bad hurting them but I mean really, how was I supposed to stay here? You put your self in my shoes and ask your self that question.

His eyes glistened and he looked down, ashamed. Then he surprised me by fighting back a sob. I felt so guilty, if I wasn't strapped, yes I was strapped to the wheel chair, Alice's idea, I would have ran over there and hugged him. But I couldn't.

"Your right. You may leave when ever you want, Bella." Edward blinked a couple of times, still staring at the white carpet and his shoes. He looked up, looking at me deep in the eyes before getting up and walking into the kitchen, trudging his feet against the white carpet.

"Edward wait...." Alice called, avoiding my eyes as she followed her brother.

Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Bella let's go." And before I could roll myself over to the door, Alice came running back in.

"Wait Bella, I have something up stairs for you. Come." She said softly. I looked back at Charlie. He looked down at me and sighed but eventually he nodded and motioned with his hand to go ahead. I carefully got up, with the help of Alice, and made my way up the cascading glossy, wood stairs. When we reached what looked like her room she sat down on the bed after placing me down next to her.

She looked down to hide her tears and played with her fingers. **(A/N In this story, the Cullen's can cry. I know vampires don't cry, but I can't think of anything else to make them look sad. On with the story.)**

"Looks like this is it - she paused - I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye." She stood up and walked over to her jewelry box. She came back before I could see what she got, and placed the object in my hand. And when I opened it, there was a beautiful pin. And it wasn't one of those bobby pins you get in school, it was a real one. It was a little fairy, and it had the same style of hair as she did. I smiled. "Why are you giving me this? I barley know you Alice." I said to her, and regretted ever saying those words because she bit her lip, fighting back another cry. So she just kept quiet as she wiped the tears with the back of her wrist.

Silence filled the room until there was a knock on the door. My eyes flickered a moment to Alice and then back down, I was ashamed at the question I had asked and hoped she wasn't angry at me.

My answer came right after. Alice threw her arms around me, hugging me, tightly, but being careful of the back of my head. The door opened as I lifted my hands and placed them on the small of Alice's back. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. So I just showed her.

"Bella?" The voice came from next to me. When Alice let go of me, she wiped her tears again and left the room. I turned and saw Rosalie sitting next to me. Before I could ask her anything, she hugged me. "Edward wants to say goodbye. Will you let him?" She whispered in my ear, as she stroked my hair softly at the tips. I let her go and nodded. If I wanted them to forgive me for being so rude, I had to accept it too. We both walked down the stairs together as she told me, "I know your mad at us but--" I cut her off before she could continue.

"What? I'm not mad. I thought you guys would be mad at me for being so mean to you."

She laughed. "We could never be mad at you."

I smiled and turned to look at her. "BELLA BE CAREFUL!!" Someone yelled and I looked down. I was going to miss the next step. But nothing was quicker than what happened next. Edward's arms got me before I fell. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at anyone, embarrassed, of course.

And then I heard the most adorable thing in the world; Edward chuckling. I opened my eyes, staring into his eyes, and bit my lip, hiding my laugh.

"Silly Bella." He lifted me up very carefully and kissed my forehead gently but tenderly. Then I started thinking.

Should I really leave them?


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

**Hi everybody! Sneak Peek #3 won!! I think they were all great but it was you guys who picked! On with the story! :)**

_(Recap)_

_"Silly Bella." He lifted me up very carefully and kissed my forehead gently but tenderly. Then I started thinking._

_Should I really leave them?_

_(Bella's POV)_

The clock didn't move. It looked like nothing moved. His eyes stayed on mine as his hands were around my waist, and my hands around his neck. I needed to see what it would feel like to taste his lips. To feel them on top of mine. To feel there soft luscious tenderness. I just needed to feel them melt into mine. And that was all.

I woke up, sitting up right, sweating, the sheets twisted around my legs and my hair boarding my neck. My breathing hadn't returned to normal, so I got up to that bathroom, careful of waking up Charlie. Fire burned in my throat as I remembered my dream. What was I thinking? I couldn't let myself get attached to him. He was no good for me, like my father had said.

Spraying myself with water, I looked up at the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and a red blush across my cheeks, remembering the dream. I sighed as the towel slid off my arm on to the floor. As I picked it up, I noticed a floor board unhooked from beside my bed. Certainly I couldn't do that. I wasn't strong enough now. I made my way to the floor board, gently using my finger to lift it up. The floor board made a loud squeak and I jumped back, falling off my knees. My head hitting the floor lightly, but still causing my self to cry out in pain. I was still in my condition and couldn't afford to get hurt, like Edward had reminded me.

Though I couldn't get up, I needed to get up. I wasn't going to sit here all night. Even though my floor was real soft, it wasn't something I could contain to sleep on.

Being careful of my head, I sat up and rubbed the sensitive side and groaned. Yup, there was a bump alright.

Then there was a knock on my door. My eyes flickered to the alarm clock next to my bed, it read, 4:18. Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to be up yet. The knob on my door twisted and turned, making my eyes widened. I quickly jumped on my bed, pulled the covers to my face and pretended I was asleep. A few seconds past and then I heard the door close shut. I sighed in relief.

That was close.

_Four hours later._

I pulled up a chair and placed my bowl of cereal down on the table next to him. And the him, was who you ask? Well it was Jacob Black. My father said he was a super smart, talented, handsome, bright young man.

But by the looks of it, he wasn't smart. (He used the sentence, You and me instead of you and I) He wasn't that cute, I mean, beside the strong biceps, he was just another ordinary guy. And about the talented part...yeah he was talented at fixing cars. Mhm-hm. Super talented. I thought it was going to be something like, Oh I don't know, like being able to play the piano, or being extremely gorgeous, and having topaz eyes...and bronze hair...and...

Get a hold of your self!

"So Bella, how ya been?" He asked me in a husky voice, probably thinking it would like, turn me on or something, but actually it was quite the opposite. I made a slight disgusted face as I looked in the opposite direction and replied, "Um, fine I guess." Using my spoon I dug in the the small pile of Coco Puffs and milk, and brought it to my mouth, chewing slowly, making an excuse not to talk to him.

"That's nice. Have you had a chance to talk to Billy?" Billy? Who's Billy? "Who's he?" I said after I finished chewing another spoonful of cereal, trying to give him a hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

He gave me this weird feeling. It was strange really. I didn't feel safe with him. As for when I was with Edward...

Ugh. Stop it! I shut my eyes tight, restraining of thinking of him.

"Oh. That's right,"- he said looking down, embarrassed- "He's my dad." Like I wanted to meet his dad...! I could already imagine... I shuddered.

"You cold? He asked me, bringing me out of my train of thought. He shrugged off his jacket, thinking I was cold and placed it on my shoulders. Making him bare-chested.

"Oh god." I whispered silently. So silent he couldn't hear. "Sorry didn't catch that..?" He said, looking confused.

Because you weren't supposed to! "Oh look at the time, I have to be heading now, nice to meet you, Jared." I rushed, placing the half-eaten cereal in the sink, grabbing a napkin and heading out with my book bag, out the door.

But then a slight giggle escaped my lips as I heard what he said before I left, "It's Jacob." He said, sadly. I smiled in satisfaction. Good.

The parking lot of Forks High School was full of teens, parking their car, resting against there car, or still in their car, debating with their parents about taking them back. Freshmen of course.

But I was a junior....I think.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to me. A smile planted on her face. "Bella! Your back! Oh god, I'm so glad. it's been so boring without you. It's been like what a week since you got amnesia right? So sorry by the way." Her smile faded as she remembered my condition, and the bandage around my head. I couldn't hear what she said because I peeked out of the corner of my eye. And there he was.

Gorgeous, as usual. But there was something about him today, that made him look even sexier. Was that even possible? I didn't want to, but it's like my eyes had this magnet pull to him, and I stared at him.

He was staring at at me. Oh god! What do I do? Look away? No..that would be rude. I mused. Do I go say hello? No, that would surprise him. I wasn't allowed to talk to him, according to my dad. Do I smile? Yeah... I should smile.

I smiled at him as the girl in front of my kept babbling about something. His smile, was careful, hesitate. But his eyes were another story. His eyes looked warm and soft, but they were also bright. And just looking at him, made my smile widened even bigger, my cheeks flushing.

But I had to look away because the girl in front of me stopped talking. I turned back to her, and her smile was replaced by a devilish grin. I looked at her, puzzled. But all she did was shake her head, and murmur something. And I could swear I heard something like, _"She's head over heels for him."_

"What's your name again? I didn't quite get that?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It's Jessica, but don't think you can change the subject that easily. I still have somethings I want to ask...." I sighed, I got caught. I wasn't going anywhere without getting drowned with questions.

"Now..." She mused, still grinning at me. "Why were you smiling at him?" She asked.

I stammered. "W-Who are you talking about...?"

"Oh, I think you know pretty well who I'm talking about." Her grin got bigger. I sighed, but just as I was about to answer, the bell rang for homeroom. Saved by the bell.

"Oh sorry, Jessica. Got to go." I walked away, not letting her reply or react fast enough.

Three things happened as I was looking down at my schedule. First, a girl called my name. Second, I turned around. And third, I fell in to a pair of strong arms. And I mean very strong arms. And the only person with arms that familiar had to be....

_"Jacob!?" _I asked as I looked up. It wasn't...Edward....? But before Jacob had a chance to let me go, Edward appeared next to me, glaring daggers at Jacob.

I gulped silentley, as my heart rate sped up. I looked between Edward and Jacob. Could I stop a fight? With the condition I was in?

* * *

**I know, I know. You all proabably hate me right now! I am super sorry. I haven't been able to write because my birthday came up and then I had this huge test in English! Ugh! What a drag! :(**

**Anyway I know by now I'm marked number 1 on a list that say's Kill Nathalie! And remember to vot for my poll. It's on my profile at the top and it has to do with this story!**

**Love you all xoxo Natyy :) (Review please!)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the lack of update. My laptop crashed, and I had top use my mom's computer, and I didn't remember anything I had written, so I started over. EdwardlovesBella02 helped me ****BIG TIME**** in this chapter. Thank you so much. Without you, this chapter would have come out next week! :)Update: I saw the Hannah Montana Movie, and it was AMAZING!! It made it in my top3! 1 is Twilight, 2 is High School MusicL 3 and 3 is The Hannah Montana Movie! Listen to the song You Always Find Your Way Back Home by Miley Cyrus while reading this chapter, it has a nice beat!!**

_(Recap)_

_"Jacob!?" I asked as I looked up. It wasn't...Edward....? But before Jacob had a chance to let me go, Edward appeared next to me, glaring daggers at Jacob._

_I gulped silentley, as my heart rate sped up. I looked between Edward and Jacob. Could I stop a fight? With the condition I was in?_

_(Bella's POV)_

"What do you think your doing here, mutt?" Edward growled between his teeth. I looked at Jacob, waiting for him to let me go, but his arms just got tighter around me. I just met the guy and he was already acting like we were together. I sighed in frustration, and got up on my heels. I brushed my self and stepped aside from Jacob.

"That,"- Jacob said pulling me quickly by his side- "Is none of your bloody business." I cringed as Jacob's arm made it around my waist, moving down to my hip.

"Jacob let me go." Edward's eyes met mine and I stared into them. His nose flared and his body got stiff. I pulled my eyebrows together, questioning the cause of the sudden realization.

I watched as Edward took a deep breath before pulling me gentley to him, with no trouble at all. I guess Jacob wasn't as strong as I thought.

"OK, leech. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick." Jacob said easily. I looked up at Edward, and he looked down at me. His eyes grew softer and he smiled slightly.

He looked back at Jacob. "I'm not going to fight you. That would scare Bella, and that is something I _never _want to do. So I would appreciate it if you left." My mouth slightly parted, not believing what I had just heard.

"Oh no, no no. Do you think I would give up that easily?" He walked slowly to me, grinning. I cringed in to Edward's shirt. I pressed my face to his chest and inhaled his sweet scent, smiling.

"Jacob." Edward warned, stepping back with his arm around my waist. But that didn't stop Jacob, he just took another long stride and reached out to me.

I blinked furioulsy at Jacob. Who did he think was? Claming me like that! I sighed heavily, and clinged my self back when Jacob reached his hand to me.

"Bella, come on. You can come back to school tomorrow." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I yanked my hand away and looked at Edward.

"Jacob, I'm only going to say this one time." He paused, placing me behind him, he started walking foward and continued, "Stay away from Bella."

"Or what...?" He challanged, stepping foward.

"Or you'll be walking with four legs." And with that the principale came up, threatneing Jacob to call the police. Edward pulled me swiftly next to him, walking to my next class.

"Edward why did you do that for me?" I questioned, as we were walking to my homeroom. He turned back to me.

He didn't answer he just started at me before opening the door to the class and got in.

_(After school- at Bella's house)_

"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie called. "In the kitchen, dad." I said after him.

Charlie had told me that I loved cooking for him, and that I usually did the dishes after dinner too. He complemented me that I was an amazing cooker, but to tell you the truth, I didn't look like a good cooker. But oh well, father's knows best. Or was that mother's knows best....?

A knock interupted what my father was going to say. I quickly wiped my hands on a spare napkin and made my way to the door. Unlocking the door was a problem. I would open one latch and then another, and then when I tried to open it up, it was still locked. I sighed in frustration and just went through the back.

Who is--" I got cut off by a huge bear hug from Jacob.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad your okay! Did Edward hurt you when I left!?" He stepped back, examining me. I shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other, and bit my lip, a force of habit.

"What are you talking about, Jacob? Edward didn't do anything. He just walked me to my class." His eyes narrowed to the floor. He mumbled an "Oh", and I lifted one eyebrow.

"What did you think? And what are you doing here, anyway?" I walked back to the kitchen, with Jacob on my heels. Trying to change the subject from Edward.

But when I remembered the reason I changed the subject it got me really thinking. Why did Jacob think Edward hurt me? Edward would never do that. The closest to angry I had seen him was when I was almost leaving his family's house and Alice was trying to take me shopping.

"Don't even think about it, Alice. Bella's tired, she should have some rest." He had said.

"Our date remember?" Jacob's voice interrupted my train of though. I blinked, my back to him. What was he talking about? Date?

"Oh yeah, Bella. I thought it would be a good idea, for you guys to hang out." Charlie said walking in the kitchen with an empty Doritos bag. Smiling at Jacob.

"Did you ever think of letting me in, on the plan!?" I wasn't mad, I wasn't angry, I was furious. My dad does not have the right to set me up on a date! Especially with _Jacob!_

"Oh come on, Bells. Spend some time together, get to know each other. You used to have a really big crush on him...." He said in a convincing voice.

"What? I did? But, Alice said th--" My voice had a panic edgy to it, and my throat had gotten dry. My breathing sped up as well as my heart. This was impossible.

***Language Alert***

"Alice my ass!" He yelled his eyes raging with anger. I stepped back a bit, scared of his new actions. "Now your going to listen and your going to listen good. Jacob likes _you_ and you like _him_" he said in a fierce and commanding voice.

I nodded, terrified.

"Do you understand, young lady?"

I stayed silent. And that was a bad idea.... Charlie took my head (which was still wrapped in a white clot) in his hand and shook it roughly. I screamed in pain.

"Charlie! Calm down!" I heard Jacob yell, but the pain was too intense to hear what my father replied.

The door behind me slamed opened, hitting the wall, and someone walked up to me, placing a hand on the small of my back. My eyes fluttered open. My vision wasn't clear,because of the salty tears that were cascading down my burning cheeks.

As my vision got clearer, I saw Edward, standing beside me. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words.

***Language Alert***

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WILL CALL BACK UP, IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE!!" Charlie bellowed before Edward.

Edward's arms made there way around my waist, lifting me up and I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet. I closed my eyes shut, biting my lip at how hard my head was pounding.

"Bella, every thing's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you." Edward's velvet voice promised me.

Edward made it to his house in a record of time. I hadn't been able to really, fully fall asleep in his arms because I was afraid he would disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would end up back at my house.

"What happened!?" I heard Esme yell as soon as she saw me in Edward's arms. I moved my head in to the crook of Edward's neck, embarrassed.

"Charlie." Edward growled. Everyone gasped, except me and Edward. The pain slowed down a bit and I wondered why. "Thank you, Jasper." Edward whispered, but I could perfectly hear him, for his mouth was right above me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I couldn't see, because Jacob was there and Charlie hadn't planned it, he just took a different course as fast as possible. I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed. I opened my eyes and turned my head sluggishly while Edward placed me on the white couch. Everyone hovered over me instantly.

"Alice what are you talking about? You could have not stopped what he did to me. And besides it was my fault for not listening to him, like I promised I would." Alice looked up at Edward and Edward sighed. He knelt down beside me and wiped my tears away gently. "Nothing is your fault. Never blame your self. You never knew what was coming."

"Edward is right, Bella. If you trip and a bus crashes into you, or an airplane comes and crashes near you for god knows what. Or your merly fall going _up_ the stairs. Or maybe even--" Rosalie began saying but Edward cut her off.

"Your point?" His eyebrow's raised in a perfect line. "My point is that,"-she paused to kneel beside my arm, as like Edward- "that's how your life is." She shrugged. "And we can't change that. You are, who you are. Were already used to you falling and getting hurt because we've grown fond of you, very easily. And we love you, _very _much."

Silence filled the room when she finished, but then Emmet broke it by saying, "Wow, Rose, didn't know you had it in you." He walked around the couch to quickly peck her lips.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me..." She grinned, evilly and I smiled. She was playing with Emmet, I could tell. Emmet's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nothing...." She sang, walking out of the living room, with Emmet on her heels. I shook my head and yelped in pain. Everyone stiffened and Edward jumped. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "Just got to remember not to move my head, so much."

"I will take care of that." Carlisle commented, smiling. "Edward carry her to your bedroom."

**(A/N: Bella sleeps for a while and blah blah blah. I'm not going to write that because she's just sleeping, but keep reading because Edward tells her here that she SLEEP TALKS!)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Make it stop, please...." I groaned. There was another beep and then silence. I sighed, contently. There was a sudden movement before I felt Edward's hand on my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged slightly. "I've had worse, I've been told."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, your right." I stared in to his butterscotch eyes, and found my self blushing, but somehow I couldn't look away.

Someone cleared there throat but niether of us looked away from our gaze. Alice groaned, frustrated and said, "Whatever! I forgot what I was going to say anyway!" And with that she stormed out.

"So who's Jared?" Edward asked me. I looked at him confused, my brows coming together. "What?"

"In your sleep you said something about Jared." I gulped. My mother had told me when I was little that I sleep talk. She used to tease me about it, but with everything going on, I had forgot about it.

"Crap" I muttered. "Don't worry, you didn't say anything else, other than my name. A couple of times." He said, looking down.

"What!? How many times?" My cheeks flushed three shades of red, before he replied, still smirking, "Just a few. Not as many as you usually do." I saw him regret his words instantly after they slipped.

"I used to talk about you in my sleep before?" I question, suddenly curious. He smiled to him self. "All the time." he whispered. I felt a big jab of pain in my heart, seeing Edward in pain, was really hard to take. I mean, I know the whole story about me loving him and stuff, but I still can't understand how someone like _him _could love someone like _me_.

I bit my lip, pressing my teeth hard in my lip. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it is for you." He looked back up to meet my eyes, his eyes glowing with anticapation when he looked at me. "No, it's not hard for me when your around, it's actually better." He smiled a perfect crooked smile, that left my stomach in circles and my knees like jello.

I smiled back at him, regretting ever leaving him in the first place.

* * *

**I personally think this chapter could have been better, but your the judge here! I'm almost done with Chapter 10 so I will be posting that one up to and in Chapter 10 I am using EdwardlovesBella02's idea!! Which was AMAZING!!! Remember to Review! **

**xoxo Natyy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

**Hope you liked Chapter 9! This chapter has WAY more sweet activities with Edward and Bella. Also, this Chapter is dedicated to EdwardlovesBella02. She gave me this whole idea and I owe her big time!! Thank you so much for everything EdwardlovesBella02! (Sorry I had to put your user name, I don't know your real name)**

_Italic: Bella's thoughts._

_(Recap) _

_I smiled back at him, regretting ever leaving him in the first place. _

_(Bella's POV)_

Overhead, low, thin clouds crept around the small town and brought the ocean's cold. The cold didn't come to me all at once, but slowly and gently. I started to shiver, but I didn't know if it was from the cold or fear.

"Edward?" I called out, my voice hoarse from the cold.

I walked along the sidewalk, edging toward a corner when a ruffling sound came from behind me. I whipped my head around, frantically searching where the noise came from. As I turned my head back, a shadow passed in front of me, as fast as a bullet, leaving me more frightened. I bit my lip, wondering where I was going anyway.

"Please, Edward." I tried again, pathetically. There was no way he would be out at this time.

"Bella?" Someone called out from behind me. I whipped my head back and yelped out in pain. Whiplash! My hands flew up to my neck, soothing the pain, or at least _trying_ to.

I looked back up and saw Edward smiling down at me. I felt the heat rush up my cheeks, blushing.

_He's just a guy, Bella, he's just a guy. _

I chanted. A_ beautiful _guy_...._ My other side argued back. I smiled at him in relief. I felt better around him; protected.

His hands were around my waist, pulling me to his chest. And I don't know how, but suddenly my hands were around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair, pulling him closer. Not getting enough of him.

And we were kissing.

His lips moved in perfect motion with mine, and it felt like my arms were _supposed _to be around his neck. It felt like we were _supposed _to be kissing. It felt like we were _supposed_ to be together. I felt complete around him.

Nothing could break this moment. It was so precious; I wanted to stay like this forever. Only I couldn't because....

"Bella?" Edward asked again. I opened my eyes, slowly, letting my eyes absorb the light. I squinted at him, and sighed.

Just a dream.

I groaned and pulled the sheets over my eyes, not wanting the dream to end. But I let my hands fall, loosing grip of the sheets as Edward's face came into view.

He smiled as my eyes opened again. "You said my name again...." he murmured gently. I bit my lip.

What did I say _now_?

"Don't worry, love. I'm not mad." He ran his hands through my hair, stroking it softly. I turned my head to the side, hiding my face away from him. And to tell you the truth, I got comfortable with him calling me 'love'.

"_I'm_ mad. You weren't supposed to hear that." He took my face in his hands, making him look in my eyes. "I can't help but hear, and you know that I'm never leaving your side. Where you are, is where I'm going to be." He said fiercely, his crooked smile once again dazzling me.

OK, I must be dreaming now! I couldn't believe what he had just said. He really _cared_ about me!

The door flew open, revealing a _very_ disturbed Alice. "Charlie and Jacob are on there way."

I turned my head to see her expression. Her eyes were focused on Edward, (sadly he let go of my face). I looked back at Edward, my eyes widening. He took a deep breath. "Get Carlisle." he said to Alice. Alice went ahead to do her duty's, and Edward looked back at me, his eyes cautious.

"I'm sorry I keep causing so much trouble," I whispered, before he had a chance to say anything. He shook his head before I was even finished. "Bella, your not the one who has to apologize. It's Charlie; he has _no_ right to hit you. No matter what the scenario might be." He placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

And I couldn't help but lean into his touch, letting my eyes close. But what happened next surprised him as well as me. I turned my head slightly, his hand still on my cheek, and placed a soft kiss on his palm. I felt his hand leave my cheek, and opened my eyes. When I looked up, Edward was staring at his palm, where I had kissed him. He was acting like I licked him or something! Sometimes he can be so _absurd_!

He looked up at me, his lips slightly parted, and then he smiled, dazzling me for the second time today. My hand came up to my temple, rubbing it softly. He watched me, quietly before placing his cold hand on my forehead. It was cold, and it soothed the pain away. It helped me relax.

"When am I going to be able to go home?" I asked him. His jaw stiffened up and he replied through his teeth, "You want to go home?"

I shook my head, "NO! I just wanted to get my story straight for when Charlie gets here. I'll say I still need some medication and then I'll go home tomorrow." I said in one quick breath. How could he think I wanted to leave him?!. His expression didn't change. His eyes still wide and his jaw stiff, so I continued, "I don't want to leave, but if you want me to....." I quickly added.

He let out a sigh of relief when I finished. "No, I don't want you to leave. Ever. You can stay here as long as you like." He promised. Edward's voice was sure, but his eyes held something else. They were a light black, and it looked like they held a secret.

I wanted to know the secret, so I tuned out and started thinking of how would know a lot about the Cullen's.

My eyes flickered to the ceiling. Thinking. Jacob had said before that he knew a lot about the Cullen's. Maybe a date wouldn't be such a bad idea.

_What are you thinking!? If you agree to go on that date with Jacob, Edward will think you're not interested in him! Use your brain, girl!_

I debated with myself.

"Edward...."- I paused, trying to find the right words- "You know how Charlie gets when I'm here. You _see_ how he gets." I said, lifting up my eyebrows. He winced at the sight of what had happened a little while ago. Could it have been just this afternoon?

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, maybe it's best if I go home with Charlie, see how things are at home. If there a little rough, then I'll wait to ask him."

"Ask him what?" Evident sadness in his voice. Man! That's what I was trying to avoid.

"Of letting me be around you. He apparently told me that you were...._dangerous_." He shook his head to himself. Edward hesitated. "Tell me exactly what he told you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea....." I bit my lip, suggestively. "Charlie can be a bit aggressive, don't you think?" I laughed weakly, lifting up my head slightly, showing what he was capable of.

He sighed, frustrated. He stood from his seat and walked around the room, pacing. I watched his every move, not leaving my eyes of his. Alice came in, OK I lied, she ran in, and went straight to Edward. They talked so fast, I didn't get a word they said. Edward would now and then look up at me, and close his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Edward left the room, leaving Alice in the room. She shyly smiled. "Hi Bella," -she paused, looking down- "I need a moment with you....Is that okay?"

I nodded, weakly. She sat down, on the edge of the bed and looked me straight in the eye. "I really---"

Jacob burst through the door before she could continue, "Get away from her, bloodsucker!" He ran to me, his arms wide open. His strong arms sung my legs and he carried me downstairs like a bride. Very uncomfortable.

"Jake, let me GO!" I screamed, flinging my legs, impatiently. But of course I wasn't strong enough; I mean have you seen his arms?!

A low growl escaped Edward's mouth as he sprinted in to the living room. "Step away from her!!" Charlie yelled his eyes big with rage.

As they were talking, I tried to push back on Jacob's chest. But failed. Jacob got the wrong impression and tightened his arms around me, whispering, "Don't worry, Bella, I won't let them hurt you."

"You had not right to hit her!" Edward growled through his stiff jaw. He took three long strides forward, to me, but Jacob just took three steps back.

I looked into Edward's eyes, his eyes met mine and he let out a loud sigh.

"You had _no _right to take her away from me like that! She's my daughter and she lives with me!" -He paused, pushing Jacob and me down the last flight of stairs- "Let's go."

"Charlie, listen to me." Edward said. Charlie turned around, carelessly and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to go along with this because you don't discuss things with her, you _hit_ her. Everything has to be your way! You don't let anybody win, because you think you're always right! So since Bella is eighteen, a legal adult, let her choose where she wants to go."

Charlie's arms un-crossed and he held up his hands in front of Edward. I cringed, thinking of what Charlie was going to do to Edward. "No! Please don't hurt him, dad! Hold on." I yelled, detaching my self from Jacob's embrace. I walked to Edward, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Charlie's going to murder you!" He looked me in the eye. My chest was heaving up and down from the thought of my dad hitting Edward. He swallowed silently, "You want to leave." He said. He didn't say it like a question or a statement, more like a fact.

I shook my head, "No, I don't. But remember what I told you upstairs. I'll see you later, Edward." I quickly hugged him, but I stayed there a second longer than I should, saving the feel of his body pressed so close to mine. I walked out of the kitchen with a last glance at Edward, and into the living room.

_(At Bella's house)_

"Good choice, Bella. Those guys looked like they were about to eat you alive." Jacob chuckled, silently, as I made my way into the house. I turned around, irritated.

"What are you still doing here, Jacob? You got me home, safe and sound, not what do you want?" My hands were shaking and my chest ached. He answered automatically.

"Our date...." he mused. I let out a loud sigh and walked up to my room to change.

After taking a quick shower, I walked to the closet. While rummaging through my closet, I found a really cute pair of skinny jeans and decided they were suitable. I chose a light brown shirt with a V neck and took a look in the mirror. And I actually had to drag my feet downstairs, to find Jacob smiling at me, a smile of flirtation.

When I reached the last step, Jacob said, "Bella…"

I looked at my outfit and then back at him. Was I too formal? Too casual? "What? Am I that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You look hot." Child like, I turned my head the other way. Was that supposed to be a compliment? I had never gotten a compliment before, other than from Edward.

And just the thought of his name, made me smile. I loved how his hair was that familiar bronze color, and how his lips moved when he said my name. I loved the way my hand fit perfectly in his, like it was made to be there. He was an irresistible desire. Something I couldn't ignore.

I didn't realize I was day dreaming until Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thinking of me?" He asked, a devilish grin plastered on his face and his eye brows were raised. I rolled my eyes. Psh! As if.

"Let me just get my sweater, just in case I need it..." I mumbled, changing the subject. As I walked out, I heard him say something like, _"I hope you don't need it."_

_I wish I never agreed to this_! I thought.

**(A/N: I'm not going to write the date, because it's going to be too long, and I want to get to the part where Jacob drops Bella off and blah blah blah! So in a sentence this is how there date went. Jacob was being obnoxious the whole time, always trying to find an excuse to kiss her, or touch her. But Bella always refused! ********)**

(After there date)

"I had a really nice time, Bella." Jacob said, leaning in. I toke a step backward. Uh-oh.

"Yeah…." My voice broke out at the end and Jacob smiled. He touched my cheek with his fingertips and winked.

I shuddered, appalled.

How could he think I was attracted to him? Didn't he see the way I _look_ at Edward? The way I _feel_ around Edward? The electric shocks that go through me when he_ touches_ me? He has no idea….

"Yeah, OK bye, Jacob." I didn't give him a chance to say goodnight or anything because I walked straight up the steps to my house. When I heard his car rumble on out of the driveway, I knew it was over.

After I finished changing, I made my way downstairs. Charlie wouldn't be home for another three hours, because he had a night shift at the station.

_Thankfully. _So now I had the whole house to my self. But that wasn't my intention. I was thinking of walking around.

Outside a slight breeze filled the night sky. Good thing I was wearing a sweater. To kill time, I started thinking of Edward.

I was delighted to know that Edward still went to my school, which was the only place I was allowed to see him in. Not my house, not on a _date_.

I looked down at my shoes, blushing as I remembered the dream I had this morning. The way his arms fit around me waist, the way we started at each other without speaking, the way his lips moved against mine….

But I couldn't continue thinking because as I looked up, Edward was staring at me. A smile on his flawless features.

"Edward." I breathed. I blushed when he began to walk forward, to me. "You shouldn't be out alone, Bella. I have told you before." He warned, that crooked smile still plastered on his face.

"I don't recall you telling me that." I grinned. I couldn't believe I was walking forward as well! I _must_ be dreaming.

"Must've slipped your mind then." He said in a teasing voice. I gasped when he lowered his head to mine and whispered in my ear, "But you should have known, otherwise."

"I'll keep that in mind." I gasped, trying to lower my heart rate. He smiled at me and walked next to me.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of silence. It was uncomfortable, I needed to hear his voice, and it helped the nerves too.

I felt the coldness of his body reject to mine. Our hands were almost touching, and I had an irresistible urgency to reach out and stroke his lips with my hand. So when I felt my fingers twitch forward, I knew I was in trouble.

_You better not….Don't even think about it, Bella!_

Before I knew it, I reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling down at me. So I kept looking down, turning three shades of red.

"It's OK, Bella, I don't bite." He said in a teasing voice, but I could hear the warning behind it too.

And as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Edward leaned down to kiss my red cheek.

That's when I started hyperventilating.

_HE KISSED ME!! He actually kissed _me!!_ EDWARD CULLEN KISSED ME!!!_

Somebody_ pinch_ me! I squealed silently. When Edward laughed, I think I must have looked ridiculous. Screaming; just because a guy kissed my cheek! Wow, I am so pathetic. But I mean come one, you would have died to if you felt his lips come in contact with your skin!

What was that word I had used a little while ago? Irresistible desire. There you go. Edward was exactly that.

(After three hours of talking)

A giggle escaped my lips as I looked down. "OK, I admit it, it is kinda funny." I mused, quietly.

His smile faded. "You should go home, Bella."

I looked at him, puzzled. "What? Why?" I didn't want to leave him.

"Your father's home. He's looking for you."

* * *

**Hey everybody! Right now I'm in my dad's work, because it's take your child to work day. Your all VERY lucky my dad works with computers and such, becuase if not, this chapter would have come out next week. Sorry for updating this _now _though_._ I had tons of homework this week too and when I tried to finish it, something always came up. I was not in a hurry. I wanted this to be a very _cute_ chapter between Edward and Bella. So I hope you all like it and thank EdwardlovesBella02 also. This was her idea, and her idea doesn't finish until.....Chapter11, so you all know.**

**Also Chapter 11 Bella gets her memory back!! I know a lot of you guys are very anticapated about it, so tune in next week for the chapter.**

**xoxo Natyy :) Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

_(Recap)_

_His smile faded. "You should go home, Bella."_

_I looked at him, puzzled. "What? Why?" I didn't want to leave him._

_"Your father's home. He's looking for you."_

(Bella's POV)

We walked back to my house in silence. I had assured Edward I would be fine walking myself, but he insisted, and to be honest, I wanted him there. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was all so confusing. I didn't understand how Charlie and Jacob could so openly despise him. All he had ever done was be nice to me. Charlie had told me numerous times how Edward mistreated me, but I just couldn't see it. How anyone so kind and gentlemanly could be a monster is beyond me.

While we walked, I let my mind wander. Now I was free to think without interference, a few things I hadn't paid any attention to sprung to mind. How had Edward known Charlie was looking for me? And now I thought about it, I realized there were other occasions when he seemed to know what was coming before it did. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of such thoughts. I was really starting to lose it...

When we reached my doorstep I paused. I knew I had to go in and face Charlie, but I was loathe to leave Edward. Sensing my distress, Edward spun me gently to face him. His eyes shone with some unfathomable emotion.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I flushed with pleasure at his words. I had to bite my lip to stop myself squealing. I had already done that once tonight, no need to make him think I'm insane. I nodded shyly, scuffing the ground with my toe. A low chuckle reached my ears. I grinned at the sound. I loved his laugh.

I raised my head, my eyes widening as I noticed how close Edward was. He leaned down towards me. My eyes locked on his lips. How I wished he would kiss me. He had kissed me on the cheek, but I longed for him to kiss me _properly. _

He reached towards me, resting his hands lightly on my waist. I shivered at the sensation, trying to worm my way further into his arms, but before I had the chance to move, Edward froze. I glanced up at him, confused. His jaw was tense, and his eyes were burning. I pressed my hand gently against his cheek.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I murmured, my other hand rubbing his arm soothingly. His golden orbs met my brown ones.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you went inside now." His voice was carefully distant, and my face must have betrayed my shock and hurt because his eyes softened. He took my hand gently. "Charlie is planning on coming out here and trying to physically separate us if you don't go in now."

Sure enough, Charlie was standing in the window of the front room, the light illuminating his hard features. I flinched away from the fury in his eyes, cowering into Edward's chest. "It'll be ok." He stepped to the side slightly, his back to the window, blocking me from view. "Call me before you go to bed, ok? I need to hear your voice. Just so I know you are ok. If you want me to come over, I will be here in a heartbeat." He rambled before I placed a finger over his lips.

"I'll be fine." I assured him, giving him the best smile I could muster. "I'll call you, don't worry." He sighed heavily, kissing me briefly on the forehead. I closed my eyes as his cold lips touched my skin.

And then he was gone.

I spun around in a circle, searching, but he was nowhere in sight.

How did he _move _that fast?

I reluctantly turned towards the house and what was awaiting me inside.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind me, I was accosted by Charlie.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN YOUNG LADY?" He roared, spraying spit in my face. I jumped at the abrupt loud noise, meeting his glare with what I hoped was wide-eyed innocence.

"I went for a walk! I couldn't sleep and I wanted some fresh air!"

"Don't give me that crap! You were meeting _him _weren't you? Don't lie to me Isabella, I saw you out there with him!" He hissed, shoving his face in mine. I cringed away from him in fright.

"N-no, I wasn't meeting him. I just went out for a walk and he was there! I promise!" I let a tear drip down my cheek. Maybe if he thought I was crying he would believe me. I held my breath as his glare wavered upon seeing my tears-I very rarely cried. It didn't last though.

"I don't want you anywhere within 10 miles of that boy, do you understand? He is trouble and I will not have you spending time with the likes of him!"

"But dad-"

"NO BUTS! If I find out you have been meeting with him in secret, I will ground you for a month!" I gaped at him. He couldn't do that! He _wouldn't _do that. I realized with a start. Because if he did that then I wouldn't be able to go out on dates with Jacob like he wants. Win-win situation.

"What are you smirking at?" Charlie demanded, startling me. He didn't give me chance to reply. "Just go to your room and stay there!" He grabbed a fistful of my hair, and practically threw me into the hallway. I yelped as I fell face first on floor. I was sure to have bruises there tomorrow. Whimpering in pain, I picked myself up off the carpet and stumbled up the stairs to my room.

Under the covers of my blankets, I pressed the numbers I had now memorized. He picked up before the first ring died.

"Bella?"

"Hi." I breathed, making sure to keep the noise down. I didn't want to alert Charlie to my actions. He would be furious.

"Are you ok?" I smiled into my pillow. His concern warmed my heart.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I do, but it might be best you don't. I think Charlie would kill you if you do." I admitted, downtrodden.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled. "Charlie won't find out. Open your window."

"But Edwa-" He had hung up. I stared at the phone in shock. What the hell was he talking about. I crawled out from under my blankets, and began to work my window open. It was stiff with age, and I thought I wasn't going to be able to do it for a moment.

A pale hand closed around the rim of the window, pulling it open. I screamed in fright, but the sound was muffled as Edward leapt through the window, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" He whispered urgently, listening carefully for any signs Charlie had heard. After a long time, he relaxed, uncovering my mouth.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I whispered angrily. "How did you get here so quick? And how did you get up here?"

"I never left, Bella. I was waiting until you called me so I could be here quicker if you wanted me to come. And as for how I got up here, what can I say? I'm a good climber." I shook my head in disbelief. He caressed my cheek gently with the back of his hand, making me melt into his body.

His arms wound around me, and it was probably a good job. My legs felt like jelly and I would have fallen if he hadn't been holding me up. His fingers brushed softly across the side of my face, from my temple to my jaw, frowning. "What happened to your face?" I flushed, pressing my burning skin into his cool hand.

"I fell." I lied unconvincingly.

"Bella," He warned, but I ignored him, pulling away and grabbing my pajamas. I changed quickly in the bathroom, shouting a quick goodnight to Charlie before returning to my room and Edward. He was sitting on my bed when I walked in, a frown marring his beautiful face. It abruptly changed to a smile when he saw me though, so I thought nothing of it.

I climbed onto the bed beside him, snuggling into his side. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me securely against him.

"You should get some sleep." He advised, stroking my hair gently.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"But Charlie..."

"Don't worry about it." He stood up, picking me up gently, and pulled back the blankets of my bed, laying me down and tucking them tenderly around me. He took a step backwards.

"Stay with me." I pleaded, my hand searching for his, pulling him back towards me. He hesitated, then climbed onto the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Sleep now, love." He cooed in my ear. I turned in his arms so I was facing him. His lips were so close. All I had to do was lean a little, and we would be kissing. I leaned forward slightly. Edward's eyes widened. I chickened out. I pressed my lips to his jaw instead, burying my face in his neck to hide my blush.

Edward's arms tightened around me, pulling me closer, and I could feel him smiling into my bare shoulder. He began humming softly. The tune was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. It sounded like a lullaby. I found myself quickly becoming drowsy, and within a few moments, I was fast asleep.

(Carlisle POV later that night)

"Dr. Cullen? Chief Swan here to see you." A nurse called, poking her head round the door to the cubicle. I sighed. It was pretty easy to guess what he was here for.

"Tell him I will be out in a few minutes, Maria." I said, turning back to my patient. "Ok, Chris, you should be free to go tomorrow morning. I will send someone in with the paperwork first thing, and then you will be good to go." I slid the clipboard into the box on the foot of the bed, patting the boy's leg, gently. "But no extreme sports _just _yet, ok? Let that leg heal before you try all those stunts again."

"Yes, Doc." He grinned at me cheekily. I should my head in amusement. I knew he would be back on his skateboard before the day was out.

I turned towards the door, and moved in the direction Charlie was in.

"Chief Swan. How may I help you?" I kept my voice level and friendly, while inside I was furious with the man. He turned to me, his face a mask of anger.

"I'll tell you what you can do, you can keep your good-for-nothing son away from my daughter!" He yelled, attracting the attention of several people in the room.

"Chief Swan, I would appreciate it if you refrained from talking about my family that way. How about we discuss this in my office?" I watched as Charlie's face slowly turned purple.

"There's nothing to discuss! You will tell your son to keep away from my daughter and that is final!"

"I will do no such thing." I growled, letting some of my anger seep into my voice. "Edward loves Bella with all his heart and would do _anything _for her. He would _never _hut her. You on the other hand have repeatedly hurt her. I think you should carefully consider your own actions before you come to criticize my son's." The venom was now prominent in my voice, and Charlie paled a little.

"How dare you pick fault with how I raise my own child! I don't care what you say, if he comes within 10 feet of Bella, I will be forced to take out a restraining order against him." I sighed.

"Charlie, I am not trying to pick fault with anyone. I am merely trying to point out that, as Edward so aptly put it yesterday, Bella is a legal adult, and it is up to her who she spends her time with. And you know very well, you can't take out a restraining order without Bella's consent, and I know as well as you do that she wont agree to it." Charlie blanched, as if he only just realized that.

"Just keep him away from Bella." He hissed before abruptly turning on heel and marching out the door. I sighed. _When was this going to end?_

(Bella POV)

When I woke up it was still early. The first few rays of sun were peeking through my window, and I could hear birds chirping quietly.

Memories of last night came flooding back to me. I shot up in bed, glancing around frantically. At last, I found him. He was sitting in the old rocking chair in the corner of my room, smiling at me. I found myself grinning back goofily. I jumped up, running into his outstretched arms. He chuckled softly as I curled up on his lap, burying my head under his chin.

"Morning, love." I blushed at his endearment, mumbling something back, snuggling further into his chest to hide my face. His arms wound round me and he pressed his nose into my hair. My eyes drifted shut. I could easily fall asleep here. I was just so comfortable. I forced myself to stay awake though.

We stayed there for ages, just happy being together. After what felt like hours, Edward's head shot up. I watched him worriedly. His neck was strained, his brow furrowed in concentration. I smoothed my fingers over his forehead, trying to erase the lines.

"Charlie's awake." His whispered. "He's coming to check on you." He shot up, keeping his arms tight around me so I was barely jostled. He set me safely on the ground, and I spun towards the door, listening carefully. The faint creak of floorboards could be heard down the hall.

"Edward!" I panicked, my voice hushed. I turned to face him. But he was gone. _How did he _do _that? Just appear and disappear? _I spun in a circle, trying to spot him but I jumped when a voice hissed at me from somewhere near my wardrobe.

"Lie down!" I obeyed, clambering under the sheets and pulling them up to my chin, then closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, feigning sleep.

A knock sounded on the door, and it opened.

"Bella, wake up." Charlie called cheerfully. I grunted softly, pretending to only just have woken up. _What in God's name was he doing waking me up this early? Whether I was awake or not is not the point. _I scrubbed at my eyes with the heels of my hands, looking up at him blearily. "Come on, up you get! Jake will be here soon." I groaned loudly, rolling onto my stomach and pulling my pillow firmly around my head. Maybe if I couldn't hear him he would go away. Or I would wake up.

The pillow was yanked from my grip, and my hands flew up instinctively to shield my face. "We'll have none of that, missy." Charlie growled, towering over me, brandishing the pillow like a weapon. "Jake is going to be here in 30 minutes, and I expect you to be up and ready by then for your date. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad." I sighed, shoving myself up onto one arm. He shut the door with a snap, and I buried my head in my hands. A pair of cold arms were around me in a second. I pulled myself closer to Edward, seeking solace only he could provide.

"I don't want to go." I whispered into his shirt.

"I know. I don't want you to go either." He smoothed my hair down tenderly, pulling back slightly and lifting my head so he could meet my eyes. "I don't think Charlie was giving you a choice though."

"I hate this!" I cried indignantly. "I hate that he thinks he can order me around and tell me what to do all the time!" We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us feeling the need to speak. The silence was broken by Edward's sigh.

"Charlie is getting impatient. If he doesn't hear you getting ready soon he's going to come up here again."

"How do you know that?" I demanded, befuddled.

"It's a guess. But my guesses are generally right." He pecked my forehead gently moving to open the window. "Take care of yourself, ok? Be careful around Jacob." I nodded uncomprehendingly as he swung his legs though the window. "And promise me something." He added, swiveling to face me. "If Jacob starts getting mad and shaking, run."

"Run?"

"Yeah." Before I could stop him, he pushed himself out of the window, landing with a soft thud on the grass below. I darted to my window. No-one could drop that far and come out unscathed...

No-one except Edward by the look of it. He was standing by the tree in the front garden, grinning at me. I stared at him in disbelief. _That idiot. He could have been hurt._ Abruptly, his head snapped round and his eyes narrowed dangerously at something in the distance. Suddenly, he turned back to me, waved, and then he was gone, running in the opposite direction to whatever he had been watching.

Perturbed, I stared after him, but was pulled back to reality by a car pulling up in the drive. Jake was early. He climbed out of his car, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the spot where Edward had disappeared. _How could he know?_

Bringing myself back to the matter at hand, I dashed around my room like a whirlwind, dressing, then I dashed into the bathroom for a quick wash. To some it may seem I was rushing because I was excited about my date, but in reality, I just didn't want to have to face them if I took longer than they wanted me to getting ready.

I finished in record time, and practically fell into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" I grimaced. Charlie and Jacob were sitting at the table, both staring at me expectantly.

"Hi." Jacob frowned at my hesitation, but was quickly out of his seat, pulling me into a hug. I fought not to shiver in disgust as his hands wandered a little too low. I pushed him back awkwardly, giving him a tight, forced smile, but he lapped it up.

"You ready to go?" I opened my mouth to tell him I wanted to eat first, but he was already dragging me out the door, calling goodbye to Charlie.

In short, the date was a disaster. First he took me to the theatre to watch some film he really wanted to see. Never mind that it was something I would never willingly watch in a million years. Some blood and guts film with vampires being chopped to pieces. Throughout the whole film, Jacob laughed loudly whenever a vampire was killed, saying things like 'that will teach those bloodsuckers', and 'take that leech'. I meanwhile was curled in my seat, my hands over my eyes, trying to tune out the screams and trying to escape Jacobs groping hands. It was a torturous two hours, and by the end I was ready to throw up.

After that, he took me for a picnic on First Beach in La Push. Now, I know what you are thinking. A picnic on the beach is so romantic. It wasn't. It was freezing cold, and Jacob was way too close for comfort. When I let on that I was cold, he offered to 'warm me up'. I politely declined, but he didn't listen. He crushed his lips onto mine, forcing me onto the rocks, his hands wandering in places they were not welcome. He was practically molesting me. I managed to get him to back away though, but then he was in a sulk for the rest of the afternoon. I was thoroughly relieved when he pulled out the picnic basket. Eating would give me something to do so I didn't have to try and make small talk with him. The jerk didn't pack anything I liked though, so that plan was out. I'm not normally one to get annoyed over food, but he had dragged me out the house at an unreasonable hour without letting me have breakfast, forced me to sit through a film that made me want to vomit (and he didn't even buy me a drink or anything), then he tried to get it on with me! I was freezing cold, hungry and more than a little pissed, so I felt I had an excuse to get annoyed at him.

It was dark when he finally dropped me back home, and I was out of the car and running to the front door before he could even speak. I sighed with relief when the door clicked shut behind me. I was exhausted, and my feet dragged as I made my way to fridge, praying Charlie had been kind enough to make me something. No such luck.

With a sigh, I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. I was too tired to cook. Halfway through what was my breakfast, lunch and dinner, Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"How was your date?" He demanded with a smirk. I snapped. Everything had been building up, and Charlie's smug tone tipped me over the edge.

"Awful. Happy?" I snapped, stuffing the rest of the bar in my mouth, trying to shove past him. He grabbed my arm and threw me back into the kitchen. I slipped and fell, banging my head on the table leg. I groaned in pain.

"You listen, here." He snarled, jabbing a finger in my direction. "Jake has been nothing but good to you, and you have been nothing but ungrateful. If I hear one more complaint out of you..." He trailed off ominously.

"For God's sake, dad! Are you blind? How could you possibly think he does me any good? He forces me to do things I don't want to, he _never _listens to me, he dictates who I can and can't be friends with, I could probably have him arrested for sexual assault after what he did today, an-"

_Crack._

I gasped, my hand flying up to my stinging cheek. Charlie's face had turned puce during my tirade, and he was breathing heavily, his hand clenched into a fist by his side.

"How dare you have the nerve to accuse him of such things! Jake is your boyfriend, and as has a right to want to-

"But that's the point! He's _not _my boyfriend!" I cried. Charlie slapped me again. Tears of pain sprung to my eyes.

"Jake is your boyfriend, and he knows what is best for you. Do you understand?" Charlie roared. I whimpered, nodding, all of my earlier strength evaporating in the presence of his anger. "He will be here again tomorrow, and he will be taking you out again, and you will not complain once. You will enjoy it, and you will let Jake do what he wants." Charlie turned and stormed out, leaving me crouched on the cold floor. When I was sure he was gone, I raced up to my room, slamming the door and collapsing on my bed, letting the tears fall.

I lay there for hours, unable to find sleep. I knew it was hours because Charlie had gone to bed some time ago, and now the house was silent. I needed to get out.

I don't know how I managed to get out of the house without waking Charlie, but next thing I knew, I was standing under the cover of the trees in the forest at the end of the street. I dropped down onto a fallen tree. My pants were getting wet, and the water was dripping from the canopy of leaves above, but I didn't care. The moonlight filtered down through the trees giving the forest an eerie feel that made my hairs stand on end.

The skin on the back of my neck prickled, and I had the sensation of being watched, but when I turned round, I was alone. A twig snapped somewhere to my left, and I shot up, bracing myself against a tree trunk, craning my neck to see. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was beginning to hyperventilate. _Why had I come out here?_

A figure strode out from between two trees.

"You shouldn't be here." I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding as I recognized he velvety voice. My legs wobbled and gave way, but Edward was beside my in a heartbeat, keeping me upright. "Are you ok?" I nodded weakly as he lowered me to the ground, sitting beside me on the damp earth.

He tilted his head back, staring up at the moon. "Do you mind me asking what you are doing out here?" He kept his tone neutral, but I could sense the tension in his stance.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I couldn't sleep." His eyes met mine for the first time, seemingly staring into my soul.

"Well you shouldn't be in the forests alone. Not at night. It's not safe."

"Not safe?" He stared at me, trying to communicate something with his eyes, but I couldn't comprehend the meaning.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked after a moment's hesitation. I groaned.

"You don't want to know."

"Can't I be the judge of that?" He smiled crookedly.

We talked for hours. I told him about the disastrous date, and he listened attentively. I couldn't help but feel he was a little smug that it hadn't gone well. After that, we talked endlessly about pointless things. I could talk to Edward for ever. Every so often, I caught him frowning when he had to tell me something I had known before. Insignificant, inconsequential things, but every time he had to remind me of something, it hurt him, and I hated hurting him. I wished I could just remember...

(Edward's POV)

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead. While we had been talking in the forest, Bella and I gradually inched closer until she was resting her head on my chest, my arms around her. I couldn't be sure if the move was conscious or not, but I didn't care. Eventually, Bella fell asleep in my arms, and although I was reluctant to move, I knew I had to get her back into her bed. I didn't want her to get sick. She told me everything about her disastrous date with the mutt, and I didn't want her to be out in the cold any longer. I couldn't help but feel smug and a little relieved at her obvious distaste of him.

I carried her upstairs, careful not to jostle her or make any noise at the door or on the stairs. When we reached the safety of her room, I tucked her gently into her bed, grabbing a second blanket from the cupboard for her. Once I was sure she would be warm enough, I sat down in her rocking chair, my eyes latched onto her. I could watch her sleep forever.

I couldn't hold back the growl as an all too familiar scent wafted in through the open window, making my nose scrunch up in disgust.

_Mutt._

I tuned into his thoughts. He had been watching us the entire time, and he was furious. He had heard Bella's opinion on his date. I snickered, but was cut off by a choice curse in his mind. How could I have not noticed him there all the time? I should have been able to smell him a mile off.

I peered out the window. He was standing by the entrance to the forest, glaring at me. He motioned to me sharply. I rolled my eyes, moving to kneel beside Bella. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing soft and even.

"I'll be back, my love." I breathed, caressing her cheek with my fingertips briefly, before leaping out of the window. I landed in a crouched position, my fingertips pressing into the damp grass, tuning out Jacob's murderous thoughts. They were getting a little tiresome.

"Hell, will you be back." He growled as I drew even with him. "You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, leech." His choice of words irked me, and he knew it.

"_Girlfriend?_" I sneered. "Don't delude yourself. I know you eavesdropped on our conversation earlier, and from what I see, she doesn't much like you." He opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off, thoroughly irritated. "And I will stay with _my fiancée _unless she tells me otherwise. Understand? I may be a fool, but I don't make the same mistake twice. I will never leave her again." Jacob was shaking with fury. "I think you should leave, Jacob. It is clear you are not wanted here. Bella only plays along with the dates to satisfy Charlie, you heard that yourself tonight. You know I've never thought much of you, but you really have amazed me. You really have stooped to levels I didn't think even _you_ could manage. To prey on a girl with amnesia...an engaged girl who hates your guts at that..." I shook my head solemnly. I smirked at the thoughts running through his head. I had never been able to tell him what I truly thought of him before because the only times we had met was when Bella was present, and I would never act this way in front of her. It was good to finally let it out.

Jacob leapt at me with a roar of fury, but I easily deflected. He was weak and uncoordinated compared to a vampire. It was laughable really. I grabbed his arm, trapping it behind his back before pushing him up against a tree, pinning him there. The tree shook and groaned with the impact, but remained upright.

"You really should rethink that action." I hissed in his ear. "It would be so _easy_ to get you and the rest of your flea-bitten friends out of my family's and Bella's lives. You know the Volturi don't take well to humans knowing our secret." I mused in an offhand voice. "They have only two options for those cases. Either you are changed, or you die. Neither prospect looks very good. I believe vampire venom is poisonous to your kind. And don't even _think_ you could outrun them. They recruit only the most elite of our kind. They have vampires who know your exact location every second of every day. They have vampires who can make your body burn with agony like you have never imagined by a simple _look_. They have vampires who can cut off all your senses, making it only easier to kill you." I hissed in his ear. I felt him shudder, but he quickly masked it, fighting against me with renewed strength. "So I would give your actions some _serious _thought next time. I _really _wouldn't want anything...unfortunate...to happen to you..."

I yanked him away from the tree, throwing him roughly into the forest. "Be sure to warn all your friends. Next time I might not be so willing to look past all this." I called after him as he bounded into the forest, transforming mid-stride. "And if I hear you have so much as laid an unwanted _finger_ on _my _Bella again, I will be sure to hunt you out."

(Bella POV)

"-from Cullen."

My head snapped up at Edward's name. I was sitting opposite Jacob in a small booth in the corner of a café. He had picked me up again today for another 'date'-heavy sarcasm-at 11:00, and the entire time I had been daydreaming. I'm pretty sure Jacob noticed, I wasn't exactly being conspicuous with my staring into space. He had tried repeatedly to engage me in conversation-I had to hand it to the kid, he was persistent-but half the time, I wasn't even aware of my response. I tuned out to his drabble, offering the occasional 'hmmm' or 'oh' whenever he paused. It irritated him to no end, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. My mind was other-wise occupied. Occupied with Edward.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. What had he been doing in the forest? It couldn't be coincidence. The forest wasn't exactly small, and the chances that he just happened to be passing the exact spot I was in were remote. Did he follow me? I knew I should be worried, but I couldn't help but flush with pleasure at that thought.

And then what he said: '_You shouldn't be in the forests alone. Not at night. It's not safe.' _Not safe? What on earth could be so dangerous out there? Was he being deliberately confusing?

Even more than those though, I couldn't stop thinking about the hours we had spent together. Just talking. We didn't need more. It was the most unusual feeling. Like we weren't really two people. We were one. I physically ached when he wasn't around, and it scared me stiff. I felt so comfortable around him. I really couldn't see why Jacob and Charlie hated him so much.

I couldn't remember what happened after that. I just know one minute we were talking, and then the next I was in my bed, and Charlie was hammering on the door, yelling at me to get up. I was disoriented and confused, and at first I thought I had dreamed it all, but then I realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I never slept in my clothes, so the only fitting conclusion was that all of it was real.

My eyes met Jacob's irritated ones. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I really should be paying more attention. I may not like the kid, but it was impolite to ignore him so obviously-I could at least disguise it!-plus, I could miss something really important, and end up in a very sticky situation because of it.

Jacob huffed, clenching his teeth. "I _said_ I want you to stay away from Cullen." My jaw dropped open.

"_What?_"

"You heard me." He growled. "He is nothing but trouble. He did nothing but hurt you before, and he wouldn't let you have any friends."

"Yeah, you should know all about dictating who I can and can't be friends with." I muttered angrily. I really was getting sick of this possessive crap. He didn't _own _me for God's sake! I pitched my words so only I could hear, but somehow Jacob heard too.

"I know what's best for you though!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the table, making it tremble under the blow. I flinched away from him, cringing into my seat as the café turned deathly silent, and every head turned to face us. Jacob was oblivious though. "You will do as I say, and you will stay away from him, do you hear me?" I should have just agreed and went along with it, but I was getting truly sick of this, and was feeling a little rebellious.

"No." I whispered.

"_What. Did. You. Say?_" He demanded, in a deathly quiet voice that instilled fear in my very core. I set my jaw defiantly though, straightening my back, aware that we were the central attention of the building. I was never one to show weakness. I would not let him humiliate me like this.

"I said _no._ What is your problem with Edward anyway? You don't own me. You can't tell me who I can and can't spend time with. And Edward would _never_ hurt me. He cares about me. Which is more than I can say for you! _Edward _never orders me around. He respects me and my choices." I could feel the angry tears sliding down my cheeks as I stared into his cold eyes. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I could not let him have this power over me. It was what he wanted. "I just want to know why you hate him so much Jacob. Edward's so caring and sweet an-"

"_Sweet?_" He sneered. "Oh, he's _sweet_ alright. Everything about him is _sweet. Sickly _sweet. This is part of his plan, Bella! You can't fall for it! Of course he acts all nice, and loving at first, but as soon as he's got you where he wants, _BAM!_ It's too late. He's already got you trapped in his web of lies, and you can't escape. He's like a drug...a poison, Bella, slowly killing you. I won't let him do that to you!" I could believe my ears.

"Jacob, _please!_ He's not like that!"

"How can you know that?! You can't remember, can you?" I flinched as his reminder struck me hard. He knew how much I wanted to remember. "You should be thankful for the amnesia, really. It's helped you escape him. If this didn't happen, you would still be trapped! You have to stay away from him! Do you understand?"

I stared at him frozen. What could I say? There was no point in fighting, but I couldn't stay away from Edward either. I _needed _him. Jacob was right in one thing. Edward _was _like a drug to me. I was addicted to him. I couldn't live without him.

"Do. You. Understand?" Jacob repeated. I sighed. There was no other way round this.

"Yes."

_What Jacob didn't know wouldn't hurt him..._

-

I finalized and refined my plan during the drive back home. The day hadn't been as big a disaster as yesterday-meaning I wasn't starving and freezing-but Jacob mistook my relief over this to be excitement at spending more time with him, seemingly undeterred by my lack of participation in conversations. _Idiot._

As a result, it was dark when he finally decided to take me home. I was a little thankful that it was so late. I would have to wait less to put my plan into action. I didn't think I could sit around for that long. I would be going stir crazy.

When he dropped me off, the same as yesterday, I bolted out of the car the second he stopped, and dashed up the path to the front door. I made up an excuse to Charlie, and then withdrew to my room, mentally preparing myself for the long wait ahead.

I passed the time meticulously tidying my room, making sure to keep as quiet as possible so Charlie didn't catch on that I was still awake. I then passed the time pacing my room like a caged animal. _When was Charlie going to go to bed?_ Even my thoughts were exasperated, but eventually, at around 11:00, I heard footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps stopped for a moment, and I listened carefully with bated breath. After a moment, they started again, moving in the direction of my room. Startled, I jumped into bed, pulling the covers up to hide my clothes, shutting my eyes firmly.

The door creaked open and a shadow fell across my room from the light in the hallway. I didn't move, trying to keep my breathing slow and even. The shadow eventually withdrew, and my door clicked shut again. I sat up in bed, confused. _Since when did Charlie check on me?_ I listened as his footsteps faded as he finally went to bed.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I could hear his snores echoing through the house, then I was up in a flash, donning my coat and shoes, and opening my door a fraction, slipping through into the pitch black hall. I crept down the stairs, watching out for the creaky bottom step, and padded across to the front door.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the front door clicked shut behind me. I turned into the wind, bracing myself as it battered me, whipping my hair around my face and stinging my eyes. I kept my head down as I made my painstaking way towards my truck. Hopefully Charlie was too far gone to be woken up by its deafening roar.

I squinted as a particularly vicious gust of wind blew dust into my eyes, and turned my face to the side, hiding behind the shelter of my hair. I was nearly at my truck my now, and stuck my hand out so my lack of vision wouldn't cause me some serious damage.

I yelped in shock, jumping half a mile into the air as my hand struck something hard, but soft, and hot. I tripped over my own feet, stumbling backwards, but something wrapped around my waist before I could make contact with the floor, pulling my back to my feet.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Growled a horribly familiar voice.

"_Jacob?_" My heart dropped as I took in his hulking form, towered over me, his stony eyes boring holes into me. _This would make things more difficult. There was no _way _I was going to get to Edward's house now. _I shook my head, gathering myself, letting the irritation shake off the shock. "Frankly, its none of your business where I'm going." I snapped irritably. "And what the hell are you doing at my house this late at night?" I moved to step around him, but found myself blocked by his bulk. I stepped back to stop myself from bouncing off his chest, raising my head to glare at him furiously. "Get out of my way, Jacob! Are you stalking me or something? GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I cried, shoving him as hard as I could as he blocked me again, but he didn't falter. _Odd. I know I'm not exactly strong, but I'm not weak either. He didn't even move an inch!_

"Cullen is no good for you, and you shouldn't be sneaking out to see that freak. I won't let you. I'm trying to save your life here." He spat, hid tone completely contradicting his words.

"Edward is not a freak!" I yelled furiously. He could say what he liked about me, but he would not talk about Edward that way. Not while I was still living and breathing. "And it's not up to you what the hell I do! I don't like you, and you don't own me! And it's _my_ life, Jacob. _Mine!_ Not yours! So stop trying to control me all the time!" I shoved him with all my strength, but yet again he didn't move. I was getting frustrated beyond belief. My pride was very important to me, and he was humiliating me.

There was a strong gust of wind, and then suddenly we were not alone. Edward stepped in front of me, pushing me behind him, blocking my vision with his body, keeping his eyes locked on Jacob's.

"Did you not get the idea yesterday, mutt?" He demanded. I tried to move so I could see what was going on, but Edward grasped my wrist gently, but firmly, keeping me behind his body. I huffed exasperatedly-_I was not a child who needed taking care of!_-but relented when his thumb began rubbing soothing circles into my palm. I melted into his touch, suddenly glad of his grip on my arm. It was the only thing holding me upright now.

"I believe my instructions were perfectly clear, as were the repercussions. Or do you need a repeat performance to get it into your thick skull?" I frowned. _Edward and Jacob had talked yesterday? Well...argued is probably the better word from the sounds of it._ Jacob growled in warning across from us, and I shrunk into Edward's back, peeking under his arm. Jacob was shaking violently, and Edward's words came back to me. _Promise me something. If Jacob starts getting mad and shaking, run._ I shuddered at the warning in his voice, debating whether I should follow his instructions, but I doubted I could break Edward's grip even if I _wanted _to. Which I didn't.

"You're not her keeper, dog, and Bella can do what she likes. If she wants to see me, she will see me. If you keep trying to control her, I will make sure you are running on three legs." I shivered. Even if I didn't fully understand, the implications were crystal clear. "Now I'm telling you to leave. _Now._"

"I'm not going anywhere, leech. I'm talking to my girlfriend." I cut Edward off before he could even open his mouth.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I am not your _anything_! Stay away from me! You are such an obnoxious pain in the ass! I didn't even want to _go_ on those dates! The only reason I did was because Charlie forced me to!" Jacob stepped to the side slightly so he could meet my furious gaze. He leered down at me, and I fought the urge to cringe away from him.

"It's ok, sweetie." He cooed, condescendingly. "You don't have to lie for his benefit. Everything will be ok, Babe. I won't let him hurt you. Come on babe, just walk round the leech. I won't let him touch you."

"DONT CALL ME SWEETIE OR BABE!" I growled between my teeth, shaking with anger. I really was going to hit him if he didn't shut the hell up. From past experience it probably wouldn't hurt him, but it would do me a world of good. Thankfully Edward stepped in for me.

"Jacob," His voice was calm and authoritative. "Bella has made herself perfectly clear, as have I. It is clear that she does not want you around. Now you will leave, _now_, or we may have to look into the treaty about you not being allowed near OUR land. Only fair seeing as we aren't allowed on yours. And I think that would make matters a _lot_ more difficult if you want to see Bella. After all, it is obvious that she won't willingly come to YOU, seeing as you are the one making all the moves. And don't even think you could attack us. My threat from yesterday is still standing. Don't even think for a _second _I didn't mean it. I am _deadly _serious. Now _leave._" I was a little astounded at the authority in his voice. Jacob would be an idiot to do anything now. I was pretty sure Edward would carry through with whatever threat he made. I would have to remember to ask him what it was...

Jacob's face contorted with barely suppressed fury. He was shaking furiously now, and I felt Edward brace himself as if he was expecting some sort of attack. Nothing came though. Jacob turned on heel and bounded away.

"This is not over!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Don't think this is the end!" Then he was gone.

Edward spun to face me, letting go of my wrist. My legs shook underneath me, threatening to buckle. He gripped my waist carefully, pulling me against him. I buried my face in his shirt, letting every inch of my body mould into his as his strong arms wound round me. I breathed in his calming scent as he stroked my hair from my head to my waist, whispering softly into my ear.

When I felt like I could stand on my own again, I pulled back slightly. I would have gladly stayed there forever if I could, but I was getting a little cold. His hands slid down my arms as I pulled away, seemingly not wanting to lose contact with my skin.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a moment's silence. I nodded weakly, not trusting my voice. "What were you even doing out here? I told you yesterday, it's not safe at night." I flushed, scuffing the ground nervously with the toe of my shoe.

"I-I wanted to see you." I whispered, glancing up nervously to gauge his expression. "It's the only chance I would have. Charlie won't let me see you. I had to wait 'til he was asleep." I turned away, setting my jaw as I felt the hot, heavy tears pricking at my eyes. _God this was mortifying. _"Why are they doing this, Edward?" He tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, pulling my face up. His face would be smooth and expressionless to most, but I could see the underlying pain in his features. He gently wiped my wet cheeks with his thumb, looking on the verge of tears himself.

"I don't know." He whispered, his voice laced with the agony. His mask broke, and his face contorted with pain. "I honestly don't know. But if it's any consolation, they believe what they are doing is right. They aren't doing this to hurt you."

"But they are!" Fresh tears replaced the old ones, as I burrowed into Edward's arms. "I _hate _this! This is all my fault! If I could just _remember-_"

"_Never_ blame this on yourself." Edward growled, pulling me tighter against his chest. "_Never._"

"I-I just wish I could remember." I whispered brokenly. "If I could remember, none of this would have happened..."

"Oh, Bella." He sobbed, pulling back. "I love you so much. I promise I will help you. All of us will. Me, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, _everyone._ We all want to help you get your memory back. I swear to you I will help you remember if it is the last thing I do." He whispered passionately before his lips descended on mine. I gasped into his mouth, too stunned to move as his lips moved frantically against mine. After a moments hesitation, I reciprocated feverishly, crushing myself closer to him, locking my arms around his neck to pull his mouth closer to mind. I needed him. I needed to be closer to him. For him to never let me go. I parted my lips, the tip of my tongue tracing his bottom lip.

All too soon, he pulled back with a sigh, a crooked grin on his lips. I flushed furiously, not believing what I had just done.

"Ah, Bella..." He sighed, still smiling.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not the slightest bit repentant.

"Don't apologize. I started it." I smiled slightly at his teasing voice, worming my way into his embrace, pressing my cheek into his shirt. He raised one hand to cup my other cheek, angling my head slightly. He touched his lips to mine briefly. I sighed against his mouth. He pulled back, staring intently into my eyes.

"I _will_ help you get through this." He vowed.

"But Charlie and Jacob won't let me see you." I pointed out sadly.

"Charlie and Jacob can go to hell. I don't care anymore. I'm sick of playing by their rules. I will help you remember, and they can just try and stop me." He set his lips determinedly, and for a moment, I believed that it was as simple as that. That we could just defy Charlie and Jacob, and nothing would come out of it.

_If only it was that simple._

(Bella POV, later that night)

The familiar humming tune played again in my ear as Edward's arms tightened on my waist, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Um, Titanic?" I guessed. Edward was trying to help me remember, step by step. He said he would help me remember if it was the last thing he would do. And it scared me, because Edward seemed so positive and determined to get my memory back, that he seemed to forget about Charlie and Jacob. But when I reminded him a while earlier, he shook his head, "I told you already, love, Jacob and Charlie have no power against me." His lips making a perfect crooked smile, his features lighting up from the light from the moon, the _only_ light in my room at the moment. "Or you." he added, his hand cupping my cheek and my eyes closing, letting myself lean into his hand.

I felt his head shake beneath me. "Not quite."

"Then I give up, what song could it possibly be?" Shifting in his arms, I responded. A quiet yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to cover it with my hand and I shivered. Edward took the covers from under us and placed them on top of me, feeling the need to separate his skin from mine. _Why?_

"You should sleep, Bella. You've had a long day." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "Don't worry. I will be here when you get up. I'm not leaving you, _ever _again." I smiled at him, and then sighed. Edward began to rub invisible circles on my shoulder as my eyes died down and I let sleep take over me.

But before I fully fell asleep, Edward's words ran through my brain. _I'm not leaving you, ever again._ When had he left me? My eyes shot open, destined to know the answer to his immediate recap. But the faint distant footsteps stopped me from speaking.

* * *

**First things first. MrsCullen2992 did this_ entire_ chapter! I did not write it! Only the last few paragraphs! I know I said Bella would get her memory back in this chapter, but it would be too much, don't you think? If you are annoyed with my story than, feel free to stop reading it. Because if Bella gets her memory back, it's the end of the story! DON'T YOU GET IT?! :)**

**Okay and a few more things. EdwardlovesBella02 gave me the idea to do the dates and the part where Bella wants to sneak off to see Edward, so give credit to them both.**

**As I promised I said I would repay her in anyway, and this is what MrsCullen2992 came up with, I advertise her story on my chapter. I don't personally think that is enough, for all that....*Points up* Anway...... here it is**

**

* * *

**

Read and Review MrsCullen2992's story: A new start, A new life, & I will have a surprise. She has 262 reviews right now, so I would like to see atleast...290 or 300! Make me happy, guy's!

Also Read and Review EdwardlovesBella01's story: Not a little girl anymore. Right now she has... 28 reviews so I would like to see...about...atleast 38 or 40 review. She didn't tell me to advertise her story but I thought it would be nice to giver her a thank you present. :)

Enjoy and please spread the news about there story's *^* Thank you TONS, to MrsCullen2992, EdwardlovesBella02 & ALL my readers! I love you all!

xoxo Natyy :)


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

**It's up extremely extremely late. Family crisis came up and I couldn't get on the computer, it reminded me too much of this one thing. But I'm better and I'm back to writing in my normal schedule. In fact, by the time this is up, I might be starting Chapter 13 :]**

**Thanks everyone, and I hope you like this one. Again…..I'm sorry. Someone very close to me was hurt in a horrible accident and isn't recovering the way I excepted. Hope you all understand what I'm going through. And I started 8th grade so it's hard, coz I had summer reading and stuff. But I'm back :]**

**Expect Chapter 13th soon.**

**xoxo Naty **

**I hope this extra long chapter will do for the time I've missed up. :)**

_(Recap)_

_"You should sleep, Bella. You've had a long day." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "Don't worry. I will be here when you get up. I'm not leaving you, ever again." I smiled at him, and then sighed. Edward began to rub invisible circles on the small of my back as my eyes died down and I let sleep take over me._

_But before I fully fell asleep, Edward's words ran through my brain. __I'm not leaving you, ever again. When had he left me? My eyes shot open, destined to know the answer to his immediate recap. But the faint distant footsteps stopped me from speaking._

_(Bella POV)_

"Close your eyes!" A hushed voice commanded. A voice so soft I barley heard. Obeying Edward's command, I closed my eyes and grabbed the quilt, pulling it over my head, mentally groaning at my dad for interrupting such a precious moment between Edward and I. I waited until the door clicked shut and Charlie's bedroom door shut tight.

"Edward." I hissed, getting up off the bed. Where in the world did he go? Certainly he could have not jumped out the window, like last night. No human could ever do that. But a tingling feeling in the pit in my stomach fought with my less-noble side. "Right here, love." He chuckled. Turning my head to the side, finding him sitting on my rocking chair in the corner.

I gasped, falling on my right side, my back still on the bed. "Oh!" My heart leaped in joy, finding out that he kept his promise and stayed.

Edward pressed his lips tightly together, suppressing his laugh from seeping through. So I grinned, walking closer to him. "You think that was funny?" I asked him, cocking my eyebrow. He licked his lips, staring down at the floor, "No. I should've not laughed, that was wrong of me. I'm sorry,"

"Except the unexpected, Edward." I warned sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on my slippers. He cracked a smile at my threatening voice, when he looked up I was already standing at the door, my eyebrow's raised, "You coming?"

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He looked adorable when he was confused. "Where?" I answered right after, "I'm going to get something to eat, I'm hungry. Jacob didn't buy me anything at that stupid cafe." I sighed, irritated at this afternoon.

"I'll go get it for you. What do you want." He was in front of me before I even saw him get out of the chair, but I shrugged it off when I felt his sweet breath on my face.

I swallowed, keeping my eyes locked on his lips, "No, its okay. I'll get it myself." I had altogether forgotten about my hunger, I was hungry for something else. Without noticing, I took a step forward, making me closer to Edward. Edward smiled at my impatience and rested his hand on my waist, putting his chin on my head. I squirmed further in his arms, getting a new feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Déjà vu." I mumbled. Edward pulled my chin, my eyes meeting his eyes. Edward smiled down at me, making me shiver with delight.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I knew he knew what I was talking about, he just wanted to hear me say it. And I found that rather flattering. "I…I've done this, haven't I?" Edward didn't respond, he just brought me in a tight hug.

"This reminds me…."-I paused, smelling the scent that made Edward…just…Edward.- "When did you leave me?'"

Edward suddenly became very still, his hands dropping from my waist to his sides. His head left my head and he turned to stare at the window he came through, a worried expression on his face.

I sighed, anticipating the worst to come out of his mouth, but without hesitation, I walked towards him, he began to speak as I walked, "Bella, my life doesn't revolve around sports like any other guy. It doesn't revolve around anything." Edward turned around and continued as he stared at me, "Until you came. Now my life revolves around you. I tell my self sometimes I don't deserve you. I'm not supposed to be alive, or have you. I was supposed to die a long time ago but miracles happen, you would know." he paused to smile a small smile at me, which made the hairs on my neck stand up and my cheeks to flush.

"I left you to protect you. There was many risks you had to take when you were with me, Bella, and I couldn't bare with myself if I hurt you again." I walked up to him, resting my hand on his cheek and whispered, "Go on." he looked into my eyes, and I had to resist the urge to kiss him. The feel of his lips on mine was magical, and as corny as it sounded, it was an openly giving surrender.

"So after I left, I told Alice to…not…watch you." he struggled to find the right words, to be placed in that order. I gave Edward's hand a slight squeeze, urging him to go on. "Alice stayed?" He shook his head, and I didn't understand. How could Alice watch me when she never stayed? I looked up and Edward sighed, frustrated with himself.

It looked like Edward skipped that part because he moved on with the story. "You and…Jacob became really good friends. He was there for you when I wasn't able to be." Edward looked down at his shoes and said, "I'm never going to be able to repay him, for keeping you safe when I wasn't here. Even though he's the most idiotic, annoying-"

"Obnoxious…" I said interrupting him. Edward looked up at me and chuckled. "Yes, that too. Even though he's all of the above, he kept you safe. And you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He kept you breathing, even though you were broken…he tried to stitch up that whole I made in your heart."

"Eventually you and him got closer than friendship and it was difficult for you to leave him when I came back." Edward began to walk, with me, to the bed, placing me down on it.

**(A/N I don't really want to get into the whole New Moon thing cause, one, you all know it, and second, its very hard to copy Stephanie's intention.)**

"But you came back to me, right?" Edward turned his head towards me, his lips inches away from my own.

"If that weren't the case, I wouldn't be here, with you ." It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but in a way, I was relived he came back.

Edward's hand came up to my arm, rubbing it soothingly up and down. But of course, that contact made me want more from him, so I snuggled further into his arms. "I don't think I should go on, Bella. You should be tired, and plus, this brings back horrible memories." I lifted my head to look at his face, and nodded, giving up.

"Now, tell me something, Bella." he asked.

"Anything,"

"Do you remember coming to Forks?" His question was easy. I didn't remember ever flying over here to be with my dad, wanting to be with my dad was beyond my concern, but that's different. I wasn't going to tell him that I didn't remember coming, because what if he wanted me to go back to Phoenix? I couldn't leave him.

"Yes." I said, keeping my face emotionless. Edward raised one eyebrow, the edge of his mouth twitching up into a humors smile. I couldn't help my self from raising my own eyebrow, and smiling and playing along. "What?" Edward poked my nose with his finger and leaned into my ear, whispering, "You are such a bad liar, Bella." His breath sent a radiant wave up and down my spine, until he pulled back and smirked, knowing very well the affect he had on me.

But I wasn't going to let him win. _I _knew well the affect _I _had on him, too and lifted my head to look up into his eyes, an innocent expression on my face, "I am? Well, I had no idea. I would have not lied if I knew you knew the answer." When I saw Edward's expression I nearly burst with laughter. What surprised me next was Edward's lips crushing against mine, moving in a furious attempt to get closer to me, as well as I.

His mouth, almost barely, opened and as I felt the tip of his cold tongue run against my bottom lip, blood boiled in my veins and I lost my train of thought, I only thought of him and _only _him. I crushed my self on him, rocking him back on his back, with me on top of him.

All too soon, just like earlier this night, he pulled away slowly, this time leaving his taste on my lips evidently. I touched my lips lightly with my fingers, not believing what had happened. When my breathing returned to its normal state, I looked down at Edward, finding him staring off into space, a smile marring his beautiful features.

Seeing him smile, made me smile, wanting nothing but to keep that beautiful smile on his face. Edward noticed me looking at him and chuckled, "I'm sorry." I laughed, responding with, 'I'm not." And earned another laugh form Edward. The most sweetest sound I had ever heard. And, some how, the sound of his laugh reminded me of the position we were in. Edward was on his back on my bed, and I was straddling his waist, my hands placed firmly on his well-built chest.

My eyes wandered the remains of his chest, where my hands lay firmly placed. Edward held his breath as my hands caressed his upper body, my hands moving up to caress his neck and face. The smooth texture against my hands felt icy cold, and the pleasurable sound was when Edward sighed contently. My cheeks flushed at my actions and I immediately snatched my hand away from him, swinging my leg away from his waist.

_What did I just _do_? I could practically get arrested for molesting the guy! _

**(A/N: please don't imagine Bella like, riding him or anything. She was just running her hands up to caress his cheeks….)**

"I'm--I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean—didn't to—I'm sorry. I'm—" My voice was cut off short when Edward covered my mouth with his hand, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"_Please _do not apologize, Bella." A giggle burst through my lips, at the impatience in his voice. Edward suddenly became frozen, his forehead scrunching up, a look of confusion on his face, and just like yesterday, I brought my hand up to smooth them down. "Did Charlie tell you he was going fishing tomorrow morning with Billy?" This time, it was me who had the confused face on.

"He never told me anything." I said slowly.

"He and Billy are going to go fish tomorrow morning. He won't be back until later the next day." Edward said, a smile slowly creeping on his face, his face turning slowly to meet me. I smiled, too, my smile not as convincing as his.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, after a few seconds of smiling. Edward couldn't know all that. It was impossible. Although, being with Edward made everything different to me, made me believe everything was real. Edward's gaze left my face and starting at my door for a second before silently laughing. As urgently as I could I covered his mouth with my hand, the same way he did to me, listening for any signs of Charlie waking up. When I could only hear his deep snores, I sighed, and let go of his mouth. He ruffled my hair playfully, still making my heart skip a beat. Even if it was a simple gesture, a quick peck on the cheek, one swift movement of his hand touching my arm or even when he would place a strand of hair behind my ear, it was those simple little things, that drove me crazy. Whether it was one night in the forest, or a long day after school in his car, just listening to Claire De Lune, everything seemed perfect.

After that night that Edward had told me that he was determined to get me to remember; everything changed. There was something in the way Charlie treated me after that night, that changed every aspect of my life.

First, Charlie was way to busy on a night case most hours at the station, to pay attention to me at night. Sometime's he wouldn't even come until I was under my covers, snuggled up to Edward, as he hummed a lullaby in my ear. Secondly, I hadn't seen Jacob since that night with Edward, when he caught me sneaking over to meet him. I usually caught Edward with a satisfied grin planted on his face, murmuring, "He's learned his lesson." And lastly, I hung a lot around the Cullen family. Alice, Edward's sister, loved playing Barbie with me. She'd take me out shopping, asking me if I remembered her buying me this, and if I'd shake my head, she'd cluck her tongue against her teeth, sadly.

Emmet was the funniest, always picking on a fault and using it against me whenever he saw me, or tease me about my love life with Edward. Which of course, at the sound of "love" I blushed furiously, only making him tease me even more. Rosalie was the quiet one, the one I admired all the time. I'd always see her sit on the couch, staring off into space, a dreamy smile on her face. She, of course was beautiful like the rest of them, but there was something different about her.

Esme and Carslie were the sweetest. They offered me tons of stuff, which I declined, always feeling as if I was being too much. Jasper was always the calm one. He'd greet me politely, and smile when I'd come in with Edward. Jasper was in many ways, polite, but very outgoing. I could see the way he looked at Alice adoringly, always brushing her hair softly, or hugging her.

And then there was Edward. Edward was…..But I couldn't find one word that described him. He wasn't like Emmet, which I could just say was "funny" or Alice "perky" or Rosalie who was just, "beautiful" and Esme who was, "caring" and Carslie, "kind" There wasn't one thing I could come up with that represented Edward, in one word.

After the night Edward told me Charlie was going to go fishing with Billy, he told me that he would take me to his house. I could barely keep my eyes close when he told me I needed sleep for tomorrow.

"At what time are we going?" I'd whisper to him in the dark, searching for his hands under the covers.

"At anytime you'd like." he'd say. And I smiled at this, He didn't demand we go at a certain time, he didn't drag me out of the house at an unreasonable time without letting me eat breakfast, and those were one of the millions of things that I loved about him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week that I figured out I was in love with Edward, was the week that he took me to the meadow. That entire week I hadn't gotten in any trouble with my dad, or Jacob. So after all, Edward's threatening argument with him actually _did _pay off. Charlie would occasionally ask how I was with Jacob and I didn't know how to answer at times and I'd stay quiet, only making my dad more anxious to know, and though all he put me through, I still felt guilty for lying to him.

"We're great. He's actually really nice, dad." I said one morning before school. And I'd put that same fake smile I put for him every day when he asked me, always feeling that nagging voice in the back of my brain, telling my right from wrong.

The first time Edward took me to the meadow was right after the morning when I told my dad the lie about me and Jacob. At that point, I just couldn't take it. I felt horrible for lying to my dad, and collapsed into Edward's arms sobbing. He caught me before I fell, cradling me in his arms on the beautiful grass of the meadow, stroking my hair, waiting patiently for my sobbing to stop or subside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, when I had finished staining his shirt with my tears. I sniffed, gazing up into his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes with the back of wrists, "That won't happen again."

Edward just pulled me to him again, letting my body shape his, letting my head rest on his chest, his chin on my head. "This isn't the first you've let your self out, Bella." he chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "But it's okay. I'm here for you, always."

And I knew, perfectly, more than anything, that I loved Edward.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That same day in the meadow, things started to look more clearer.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked, lying down on the grass with me. I squinted my eyes, looking over the meadow quickly before returning to look into his eyes.

"I do." I whispered, astonishing.

Before he could reply, a vision appeared before my eyes. Edward and I were lying on the grass, staring at each other, until the sun peeked through the trees, shining on Edward. And then the light flashed on Edward's face, his body shimmering…as if he were sparkling, and I was smiling at him, staring into his eyes.

Reality came back to me when Edward shook me softly, calling my name. "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth parted as I took in a breath. "You-you you were sparkling, you were. Sparkling. You were. Here." I rambled on shaking my head, clouding Edwards face with fear.

"You what?" Edward's breathing changed, his hand leaving my waist. I started at his fear, taking it all in. When was the first time I had seen him like this? And then it struck me. I had seen him like this the first time I had seen him at his house, when I first looked up and saw his beautiful topaz eyes staring down at me. When he couldn't believe that I didn't remember anything, or _him._

I knew how much this was hurting so as he continued to stare into my eyes, I bit my lip, taking in a small breath through my teeth, "I'm okay. I just had a moment."

His expression didn't change, although I did see his eyes soften and his posture loosen up. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I'm okay. Really." Edward closed his eyes, "What else did you see?" I let go of his shoulder and put a strand of hair behind my ear," "Nothing else, I swear."

And it was true, I hadn't seen anything else.

At last, Edward opened his eyes and looked at me, showing me a apologetic smile in my direction before getting up, extending his hand, helping me off the grass. I grabbed on to his hand and didn't let it go the whole way to my house. When we arrived I dreaded turning around and leaving him.

He sighed, sensing my distress, "I don't want you to go either." I smile at how well he knew me. I turned around, my lips inches away from his. Edward's eyes left mine for a second and kissed my cheek.

I started at him confused.

"Your father is going to look out the window in a few seconds. See you later, Bella." And before i had a chance to respond he let go of my waist and was out of sight. From inside, I could hear my fathers heavy boots padding the wood. I turned around, making my way to the door, a frown marring my face.

_I will never understand my fathers intentions. _I thought, sluggishly. And as if right on cue, my father opened the curtains, narrowing his eyes on the street before finding my gaze and smiled. I smiled back, my smile not reaching very far and he frowned at me.

When I made my entrance, Charlie was right in front of me, pulling me into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" he mumbled. _I wish I could tell you, dad._ I thought, placing my head on his shoulder. "Nothing, I'm just tired." He let go of me, pulling back to look at my face, putting his hand on my forehead, checking for fever. I shook my head, "I'm not sick, just tired." He looked uncertain, as if seeing right through me but let it go, walking into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun with Jacob?" he called from the kitchen as I shrugged off my coat at the front door. I gulped silently, wanting to tell him the truth.

"Um….I didn't see Jacob today. I just took a walk." For a moment, it was quiet, the only noise in the house was the low volume of the TV in the living room. Just a few seconds past and Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen. "You weren't with Jacob?" Charlie walked out of the kitchen an empty bag of Doritos in his hand and a water bottle cap in the other. My eyes started at the wrinkles on the Doritos bag as he walked forward. "No, I went for a walk, dad."

"Don't tell me you were with _Edwin."_ He sneered, his eyes growing wide.

I looked up, growing upset by the second, "His name is _Edward,"- _I paused, taking a deep breath, - "But no, I wasn't with him."

"Don't lie to me, Isabella!" he yelled, his hand lifting, ready to strike. I gasped, cringing into my shoulder, preparing for a slap but a door knock stopped him in his tracks. Charlie put his hand down, his gaze falling on the door and then back at me. "Stay right here." he demanded, as he put the Doritos and bottle cap on the couch.

Charlie walked to the door, peeking through the window before unlocking the door and stepping outside. "Hello?" he called. No answer. Charlie tried it one more time before giving up. With a quick, "Darn kids." he shut the door, making his way back to me.

I didn't know what to think. Was it Edward? Or was it just a coincidence? My thoughts imagined Edward running up to my house and knocking quickly before running away. And at this, I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie snarled, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Not-nothing, dad." I stammered.

He started at me for a second before rolling his eyes and walking back into the kitchen. I let out a relived sigh and tip-toed my way upstairs, consoling the comfort of my room. As I opened the door, images ran through my mind, the images of last night and a couple nights ago, and some I didn't even recall remembering. One of them was two nights ago, when Charlie had come up to check on me and Edward ran into my closet. Another one was just last night, as Edward held me in his arms, trying to sooth me. I hadn't yet figured out why Charlie hated Edward so much and in the meantime, I couldn't take much.

"I don't understand either, Bella." he had said, kissing my hair softly.

And the last image I saw was one I had never seen before. It was flashes, mostly bright color. So bright, I barely could see, but as soon as they were done, I knew exactly what was going on.

***Flashback***

"_Be nice." Edward murmured, He knelt down on one knee in front of me and whispered, "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

***End of flashback***

I opened my eyes, gasping for air.

_There is no way that was me….no way in hell, _I thought. But before I had a chance to comprehend anything, I collapsed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward sighed beside me, "Bella?"

My eyes fluttered open, gazing out. I turned my head to the side, finding Edward staring at me with an anxious expression, Alice's hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked confused, tears on the verge of falling.

***A/N- This is going to be such a FAIL, Bella was supposed to regain her memory back with the lullaby, but I couldn't seem to fit it in with the story. My great apologizes.***

The tears spilled over when he leaned closely to pull me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

There wasn't one explanation for the reason as to why I had regained my memory. There wasn't one explanation that came to my mind. So when Alice asked me if I remembered, I couldn't answer.

I shook my head, my hair rubbing against the white pillow, fresh tears replacing the old ones. Edward brought his finger to wipe my tears, but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, sobbing against his chest.

"Oh, Bella." he chuckled, rubbing my hair, and hugging me tighter. "It's okay, Your safe."

And that was true. I was safe. Safe with a family that loved me, and everyone loved each other. No fighting. No tears. And most of all, no pain.

Edward slowly pulled back to stare into my eyes, "Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." he smiled.

And there was no other way for me to answer. A joyful sob escaped my mouth as I replied a smile growing on the edge of my lips as I started into those two topaz eyes, "I love you, too, Edward. So much." And with that, Edward leaned in and placed his lips onto mine.

Alice made it clear that we weren't alone when she cleared her throat impatiently. "Excuse me. I love Bella, too. She's not only yours, you know." Edward slowly pulled away, only to smile and whisper, "Actually, yes she is."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After receiving hugs from the entire Cullen family, Edward picked me up an carried me to his living room, setting me down on top of his lap. That goofy grin never leaving his face.

"Oh, Bella. You don't know how much I have missed you." I received yet, another hug from him, his lips at my ear, kissing me sweetly. I giggled playfully at his actions.

"I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of…." I mused, laying my head on his shoulder. Edward turned to look at me, knowing exactly what I was referring to and laughed at my devious tone.

Without a second to spare, he picked me up bridal style, with his keys, hopping into his Volvo, driving at a limit speed to Charlie's house.

**Okay, so I think we all know what will happen in the upcoming chapter…..lol :)**

**Phew! That was long! I hope you can forgive me…..for not updating in years! I haven't updated in what? Four, three months? Geez, I'm super sorry. Anyway, that's in the past, lets move on. So how did you like this chapter? It's up MEGA LATE , yes I know, but was it okay?**

**Here is the questions you will answer in your review:**

**1) Are you mad I was gone so long? :{**

**2) Was this chapter okay? Rate from 1 –10. 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest.**

**3) Do you think Edward should confront Charlie and Jacob? Or only let Bella?**

**4) Hate me? Or do you still love me? :( **

**You know the drill! Click away my lovely readers! :D **

**~xoxo Naty**

**5,312 words :}  
**


	13. Chapter 13

All I Want Chapter 13

**Why hello there, my lovely readers, here it is….chapter 13 :) You know the routine. Read and Review! :D Love you guys! Sorry such a long wait, I haven't been in the mood to right. :/**

**P.S: At the end of this chapter, there will be an author's note. Please read it, it's very important. **

**Xoxo Naty**

_(Recap)_

"_I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of…." I mused, laying my head on his shoulder. Edward turned to look at me, knowing exactly what I was referring to and laughed at my devious tone._

_Without a second to spare, he picked me up bridal style, with his keys, hopping into his Volvo, driving at a limit speed to Charlie's house._

(Bella's POV)

There wasn't one word that could describe how I felt right now, and if I had to die right now, I'd die happy.

The smile that was glued to his face didn't come off for one second, always plastered goofily on his face. My smile, either. My eyes stayed glued to his; because of course Edward didn't need his eyes on the road. And I wasn't scared that a truck might crash in to us any moment now, or a dog passed right through the street because he was here, all mine, and I was his, and I didn't need anything else.

I reached over with one hand to place it on top of his, biting my lip. His gaze returned to meet me and he chuckled, "A bit anxious today, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes, reaching over to unbuckle my seat belt and swing my leg over, so I was sitting on top of Edward's lap.

His laugh made me shake as I noticed he stopped on the side of the road. "Bella, I think it's easier for me to drive without you on my lap. Although I do not mind,-" he paused to lean down and press his cold lips to my forehead, sending us both a wave of warmth pleasure- "I think if I drive with you sitting down in your seat, we'd get to Charlie's a lot faster."

I reluctantly pulled my leg over and sat back on my seat, even though the smile never left Edward's face.

* * *

As we drove to Charlie's house, the anxiety got the best of me.

"Edward, you're driving so slowly. You, out of all people, are driving slowly." I put my head on my knees and groaned, "Drive faster."

Edward laughed, humorously and I heard the wheel turn and the car stop, "Geez, what is up with you today? You came back to me all moody and grumpy," He lifted my face and cradled it in his hands, pressing his forehead against mine. "Can you please not hide your face?"

I nodded my face still securely in his hands. His thumb made a circle from my cheek to my nose, leaving a stray of fire where ever he touched.

"I never got over this, the feeling you gave me, Bella. The way I could see through those beautiful eyes of yours, and yet not know what you're thinking at times." Edward's smile faded as he stared intently in my eyes as I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his words swirling around the air. I sighed quietly, letting my head lean in his touch.

"Please don't close your eyes, love. I've had to bear without them for a while now." He lifted his lips to my eyelids, kissing them softly, and then dragged them down to my lips, hovering over them as a butterfly. My eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of beautiful topaz orbs, staring at me. And there was no word for the look in his eyes.

The feeling that went down my spine as his arms went around my waist to pull me closer sent a warm feeling down the back of spine and I shut my eyes in pleasure. When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted with a more than welcome feel of lips on my mouth, completely letting loose, he carried me onto his lap, my arms finding their way around his neck, waiting for more.

"Bella," he whispered between my desperate, open-mouthed kisses. I held my hold on his arms, bringing myself closer. My head was spinning with the delicious scent of him, swirling around on my tongue.

Edward pulled away gently, letting me regain my breathing rhythm. "You are one dangerous creature, love." he whispered, grinning crookedly.

I smiled wickedly and pecked his lips softly, letting his hand run down my back. I started into his eyes, those familiar topaz eyes staring straight into my soul, and sometimes I thought he could read my mind. Edward leaned down, with me still on his lap and whispered, "Were here." My eyes popped open, narrowing my eyes as they fell upon my house, the light coming from the kitchen, illuminating the features of Edward's smile, pressing against my shoulder.

My gaze landed on the empty driveway as disappointment clouded my face and I frowned. Edwards face was in front of me in an instant, smoothing my frown into a smile.

"He's not here." My voice broke.

"Of course he's not here, love." he chuckled. I lifted my eyes to his, confused. He continued, that familiar smile creeping on my lips once again, "You didn't think we were going to talk to him right away, did you? We have some stuff to talk about, too, you know." His fingers slowly, but gently, hovered over the space on top of where the white bandage once covered my wound. I winced, remembering those long, restless nights as I cried over the pain, Edward not being able to do anything.

"Of course we do." I agreed, letting my lips drag from his ear to his lips.

After pulling away, Edward carried me in his arms at vampire speed to my front door.

Edward set me on my feet as I crouched down to retrieve the key that was lying under the plant pot near the door. The key turned swiftly in the lock, and I was surprised that Charlie hadn't already changed the lock with everything going on.

Edward and I made our way up the stairs to my room, making sure to lock it, remembering how we go into this mess in the first place. Edward sat on the edge of the bed as I lay down on the pillow. The space between us was too much, so I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to me, his arm finding its welcomed entry on my waist.

Edward began by sighing, "You don't know how long I have waited for you to do this." I smiled at his joy. My hands ran through his hair once more, earning another satisfied sigh from his un-moving lips. I turned in his arms, allowing his arms to pull me closer.

"Okay…let's talk."

He groaned, "Can't you just stay here in my arms? I don't care if we left things unsaid; I just want to be with you right now. I don't even think if it's possible to be this satisfied." And with that he pulled me closer, his lips hovering lightly over mine.

If I waited too long, it would be too late, he would already be kissing me, and I would not be able to stop him. The only thing to do was to lean back, and so I did.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave things unsaid. I have some very important things to ask you and you may want to hear them." His eyes suddenly brightened up. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

He smiled, "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. The way I felt about him never changed, no matter the space, time, or effort someone put to break us apart. While I had amnesia, I had never stopped loving him, and it doesn't matter that I did not know him, I just felt it in me. He and I were not able to stop this thing that connected between us. And no matter what it took, I would want to make him happy. Letting out my breath, I reached over and unlocked my sock drawer. I reached my hand all the way back and pulled out the small blue box.

I turned back to Edward to see his face concentrating on the box in my hand. His topaz eyes widened when my fingers reached and pulled the latch, opening the little blue box. Edward's long pale fingers stopped my hand as it was about to reach for the ring. He took my face in his hands, searching for anything that might give away anything. Fortunately he found nothing.

"Is this deal still applicable?" I asked.

"You have better not be agreeing to this because you feel sorry for me," he warned. I shook my head, where it was still griped in his strong grasp. He said nothing.

I shook my head again at his bewildered expression, "I want to make you happy. And the only way that is possible is by agreeing to…this," I swallowed silently, looking down at the blue box on my lap. As he let go of me, I gently, so softly, it felt like it was going to break, I took the ring out of the box and held it up in the sunlight. I watched it shimmer under the bright light coming from my window. The light glistened off the window onto my face.

"I still can't get over how beautiful it is…."

"I wouldn't use that word, not while you're here in comparison." Edward took the ring out of hand, lifting up my left hand to his face. His eyes held mine, waiting. By force of habit, I bit my lip, closing my eyes shut and nodded.

The next thing I felt was the cold touch of the ring being slid onto my ring finger.

Edward let out a breath and when I opened my eyes I all but died. His face was lit up; the edge of his mouth was turned up, his gaze fixated on my hand in his lap.

"If I'd known you'd be this happy, I would of agreed to this many months ago…." I teased. He chuckled, his hand stroking the tip of my hair.

"Would you of had?"

"It would take some getting used to…but, of course. There is nothing I would not do to make that beautiful smile stay on your face," I smiled up at him, pecking him softly on the lips. He rolled his eyes. "You are so human, Bella." but then he smiled, staring intently into my eyes.

When the door opened downstairs, I head Edward growl. "Charlie is home." he stated. And as soon as he said that, my breathing stopped.

What would he say? Would he listen to what I had to say? Of course he wouldn't, he's Charlie after all. Would he hurt me? Of course not, I had Edward with me. So why was I scared all of a sudden? I knew nothing would happen to me…I knew Edward would never let that happen to me, but I knew my father was just being protective of me because he loved me. Or so I thought.

"I can hear your heart. It's beating very fast, are you alright, love?" his concern washed away my worry and tucked it in a small box in my head. I mustered the best smile I could and looked up at him. "Never been better."

He chuckled silently, "I couldn't of said it better myself." And then he reached down to kiss me.

This kiss was different. It had a different edge to it, something he was holding back from me. But this kiss, the way he let loose, relived my idea of giving me up at such a young age, even though I knew he was all I ever wanted, without a doubt. It just seemed rather hard to find him as my husband. But as he continued to kiss me, I could see it played out in my head.

Us, together.

No Charlie, no Jacob, his family and us. And nothing could stop me. I had him, miraculously, for all eternity, and he was mine, as I would always be his.

I could see myself, in a few years, living among naturally. Living normally as a happy couple, aside from the fact that we were absolutely different from the rest of the humans out there. I could see Edward saying 'I do' in the beautifully covered church. And the rest of our future never rejected its play.

Edward and I living in our own house, Edward turning me into a vampire but most importantly, he was with me.

Not even a few seconds past before Edward pulled away, noticing that I had not reacted in my usual way. He started at me, his eyebrows coming together, "Is everything okay?" And without hesitation I replied, "Everything is fine."

Before I knew it, we were walking down the stairs, into the living room. The first thing I noticed was Charlie's eyes bulge out from their sockets, he stopped walking and his brows came together in confusion. I almost let him figure what is going to happen, except I thought of my future I want with Edward and I automatically forget giving him a chance.

"Hello, dad." A small smile appeared on my face, making his eyes widen more. His eyes narrowed between us, at the sight of our hands intertwined.

"Bells….what are you-" Was the only thing he got out before I spoke.

"I think you'd like to sit down for this, dad. We don't want you falling, now do we?" I smiled kindly. I him heard him gulp and his eyes looked past me to the door. Unwillingly he walked to the couch, sitting down.

"Charlie…..I want to remind you that Bella is at liberty to leave you, she has considered many times to leave, but she doesn't want to leave you alone. She is too nice for her own good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I interrupted, "That means…..what you do to me is illegal. What you make me feel, should be illegal. The things you make me think should be illegal. It's not something mom would like to know about, now would she?" I didn't give him a chance to answer, I kept on going. "And you know what? I'm going to make you pay. I won't let you get away with what you did. What you're doing to me now."

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "He's not thinking very nice things about me. Maybe should give him time to comprehend this." I shook my head. There was no way I would let that happen.

I let go of Edward's hand and walked up to Charlie, "Look what you did to me," – I picked up my hair and showed him the back of my head. I found the stitches with my hand and turned around so he could see- "Does that look pretty to you?"

He blinked several times but said nothing.

"Does this look pretty to you?!" I said louder.

Edward walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist, "Bella….Calm down, please."

"I don't want to give him satisfaction, Edward. He deserves _everything_ he's about to get, every last bit of it. "

He sighed, letting go of my shoulder, but keeping contact with my waist.

I turned back to my dad, "First off…..why do you hate Edward so much? Has he hurt you physically, mentally, emotionally?" I questioned him.

Charlie barely blinked. It was rather funny how scared he was. "He hurt you, Bella. When he left you—"

I didn't allow myself to remember the past, "Dad, he hurt _me_. He has never failed to disappoint you and what's gone is gone. So that's a dumb excuse, move on." I encouraged him, tensing my jaw.

He swallowed and fidgeted with his zipper jacket, but said nothing.

"I thought so. "

Edward smiled at me, and I all but fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. "Would you like to add anything Edward?"

Edward smiled wickedly. Of course he had something to add, didn't he always?

I couldn't help laugh at Charlie's reaction.

"Chief Swan, I fully respect your instinct to protect Bella from danger, from anything that might put her in harm, or anything that might make her uncomfortable. But the next time you set her up with Jacob, I will personally _put_ you in danger. You have no idea what Jacob _is_. What he _does_ to Bella. That makes her _uncomfortable,_ puts her in _danger, _or in_ harm._"

I smiled at the authority in his voice and a wave of warmth washed over me.

And I was worried Charlie would hurt me. Pssh. That seemed so childish, with Edward here; I was actually offended of thinking such a thing.

Edward continued talking without showing any emotion, "Would you like to apologize to her, Charlie?"

Charlie widened his eyes, "_Excuse_ me? I will not. I have nothing to apologize for, if anyone is going to say sorry it's her. That little bitch--."

Edward let go of my waist in a milli-second, standing not an inch from Charlie, "Call her that _one_ more time, and I swear to God you'll be looking at your arm detached from your torso."

To my surprise, Charlie answered back, "Oh, you ripping my arm off? Listen, _Edward, _I have been working with little punks like you for as long as I can remember, I can call her anything I want--"

_Snap._

I snapped my eyes shut in disgust. I couldn't bear to watch who had gotten hurt, even though Edward getting hurt was impossible; I just had to look away. A growl deep in Edward's chest burst from his lips and Charlie muttered something unintelligible, cursing under his breath.

"You were saying, Charlie?" Edward sneered.

Without thinking I opened my eyes and stared at the sight in front of me. Charlie was maybe three inches off the ground, hanging from a death grip by Edward's physically powerful hands.

"Edward, I'll just call the cops, you don't have to go through this." I rushed automatically to the kitchen, yanking the phone off the wall.

_I punched in three numbers and waited for a split second before an operator answered._

"_FPD, what's your emergency?"_

"_My dad is abusing me, please come."_

"_Your address please."_

"_184 north west 54__th__ street. Please hurry."_ I turned my head back to the living room frantically wishing nothing happened.

"_Police are on their way, don't hang up please."_

I nodded, knowing well the person on the other line couldn't see me but I didn't care. My pulse was racing just as it had that one night Edward and I got caught. I swiped my hand across my forehead, shaking off the beads of sweat forming on my clammy skin.

Walking back to the living room was more difficult than I thought.

"You bastard. How dare you talk to me like that? She is my daughter; I have _every _god damn right to call her that._"_

"_Charlie, _you out of all people should know that is not true, you're involved with the _law_, and you're telling me you have a right to call your daughter a bitch?_" _That was the first time I had heard Edward curse, and it didn't surprise me it would happen tonight.

I ran up to Edward, ignoring my dad, "Edward, the police will be here any minute, please let him go. Let them take care of him."

Edward didn't move, though. His eyes still staring right at Charlie, his jaw taught and tense. I pulled on his collar, "Come on!" I yelled, nudging him one last time before there was a knock on the door.

Edward looked, well, glared is a better word, at Charlie once more and walked to the door with my hand in his.

When the door opened, Edward rearranged his expression, "Hello gentlemen."

The cops walked in nonetheless invited, and walked right up to Charlie, their hands on their gun holster.

"Is your name Charlie Swan?" the short one asked, stepping forward.

Charlie's nostrils flared, "Yes."

"You're under arrest for the murder of Giselle Bloomingdale. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided at no expense to you. You have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues. Do you understand these rights?"

**A/N (All together now :)**

**Dun Dun Dun…….!**

**:D Ohhh......left you hanging by a thread, no? Ha. Sorry about that. Chapter 14 is NOT the last chapter (grabs bull horn) I repeat, NOT the last chapter.**

**I will warn you before hand when the last chapter will be up or in this case the Epilogue. **

**Okie dokie, you know the drill everybody. Review. **

**I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter; I just haven't been in the mood to right. :/**

**Happy Thanksgiving or Happy Holidays!**

**Xoxo Nathalie**


End file.
